La dura vida de una kunoichi
by Pink Daydream
Summary: La vida nunca es fácil. Y menos si eres ninja...heredera de la familia más prestigiosa de Konoha. Hinata tratará de combinar sus obligaciones como heredera con sus intentos por declararse a Naruto… [Editando capítulos]. [Hiatus].
1. De hoy no pasa, ¿o sí?

_N/A: ¡¡Fic nuevo!! La verdad, me iba un tiempo dando vueltas a la cabeza, aunque le faltaba "algo"…algo que ya tiene XD. Soy poco original con las parejas, lo sé, pero son las que me gustan :P._

_Los protas son Naru y Hina, pero tranquis, que habrá mucho de las otras parejas n.n. Aunque el SasuSaku no me hace mucho, es imposible que hubiera otra (además, exceptuando el ItaSaku no me gustan las parejas "irreales"). No tengo problemas en reconocer que la serie acabará SasuSaku._

_Bueno, menos rollos; os dejo con el fic. ¡Disfrutadlo, y comentad!_

**Capítulo I: De hoy no pasa… ¿o sí?**

La kunoichi de cabellos azulados caminaba por Konoha, con una expresión determinada en el rostro, cosa que no cuadraba con su habitual ser pacífico, tranquilo y tímido.

Pero había decidido hacerlo de una vez por todas.

"De hoy no pasa", se dijo a sí misma para darse coraje, "De hoy no pasa. ¡Tengo que decírselo ya!".

Sí; por primera vez en sus quince años de vida, Hinata Hyuuga había tomado una decisión realmente irrevocable: había decidido que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto Uzumaki.

"De hoy no pasa", se repetía una y otra vez, mirándose el puño apretado para infundirse ánimos a sí misma.

Lamentablemente, su estado de concentración no era el más apropiado para ir andando por la calle. Tropezó, y habría caído de morros al suelo si no hubiese sido por dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron impidiendo que se golpeara contra el piso.

— ¿Estás bien, Hinata? –preguntó una voz masculina MUY conocida para ella.

Con las mejillas sonrojándose a una velocidad alarmante, la chica de ojos blancos alzó la vista para encontrarse con los orbes azulados del chico Uzumaki…además de darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros.

Ops. Quizás no estaba preparada.

Se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y se desmayó.

Y en cuanto el Uzumaki se dio cuenta de ello…cundió el pánico.

—¡¡Hinata!! ¡¡Eh, Hinata, despierta!! ¡¡Que ya sé que soy feo, pero no es para tanto!! –exclamó escandalosamente (como era su costumbre) y zarandeando a la pobre Hyuuga, quien no parecía ir a despertar ni a la de tres.

"Maldición…pobre Hinata… ¿qué hago…? Mejor la llevo con Sakura-chan", decidió.

Así que tomó a la joven de cabellos azulados en brazos y echó a correr hacia la zona de entrenamiento número siete.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaagh, maldito Narutoooooo!!! –gritó una joven de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, que tenía toda la pinta de estar bien cabreada-. ¡¡Como si no tuviéramos bastante con que Kakashi-sensei llegue tarde, tenemos que esperarlo también a él!!

—No sé de qué te extrañas –le dijo su moreno compañero.

—¡¡No es que me extrañe!! ¡¡Sólo digo que si al menos ese renacuajo naranja estuviese aquí podríamos entrenar un poco!! –exclamó ella.

El chico suspiró, dándola por imposible, y se recostó contra uno de los troncos, viendo perezosamente cómo su pelirosada compañera maldecía en contra de Naruto. Cerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Realmente, le sentaba bien estar en Konoha de nuevo…

—Eh, Sasuke-kun… -le habló la chica.

— ¿Hn?

—Crees… ¿crees que Naruto…?

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. Un terremoto vestido de naranja se acercó a ellos corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando el nombre de la pelirosa.

—¡¡¡Sakura-chaaaaaan!!! ¡¡Ayudaaaaaa!!

— ¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? ¿¡¡Quieres que te ayude y encima llegas tard…!!? –se fijó en la chica de cabellos azulados que cargaba su compañero-. ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

—¡¡A eso venía!! ¡¡La he ayudado para que no se cayera al suelo, y se ha desmayado!! ¿No puedes hacer algo?

—Claro que sí –asintió la Haruno.

La chica de pelo rosa puso su mano en el cuello de la chica, sin llegar a tocarlo, y le transmitió un chakra de color verdoso. La Hyuuga abrió los ojos, parpadeando levemente. Naruto apartó a Sakura de un empujón.

—Hinata, ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó, acercando su cara a la de ella para comprobar que desaparecía aquella extraña palidez que se había apoderado del rostro de la heredera a causa del desmayo.

Vaya, tenía un mal día. Un día sensible.

Se desmayó otra vez, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en los labios a causa de la emoción.

—¡¡¡Naruto, so idiota!!! ¿¡¡Quién no se va a desmayar viendo tu careto nada más despertarse!!? –gritó Sakura, golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

—¡¡¡¡Aaaaaay, Sakura-chan, que eso duele!!!! –lloriqueó el Jinchuuriki, pero eso no detuvo a su amiga.

——Vamos, Sakura, que le vas a matar a su única neurona –aquella frase irónica por parte del Uchiha bastó para calmar a la joven.

—De acuerdo –sonrió la pelirosada, sonrisa que fue correspondida por el moreno.

El rubio sonrió a su vez, pero con su típica sonrisa zorruna; había notado la complicidad que surgió entre sus dos compañeros, tan rematadamente obvia y usual en aquellos últimos días.

Y estaba dispuesta a romperla. Sólo por molestar. Para…vengarse por la alusión a su (escasa) capacidad mental.

—Yaaaa, peeeero…Sakura-chan, qué mala es tu técnica de med-nin, ¿nooo? Ni siquiera puedes hacer que despierte Hinata… –dijo con malicia.

La consecuencia fue evidente: Sakura estaba que echaba humo.

— ¿¡¡Cómo te atreves, renacuajo insolente!!?

Pero su "presa" estaba ya muy lejos de su alcance: había salido pitando.

—¡¡Me voy a buscar a Neji!! ¡¡Como es su primo, sabrá algo, digo yo!!

—Tan hiperactivo como siempre, veo –observó el Uchiha.

—Sí –Sakura sonrió con amplitud-. Nunca va a cambiar.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡Aaaaaagh, esto empieza a ser como lo que les pasa a los del equipo siete!! –protestó la chica de cabello castaño recogido en moñitos, poniéndose en pie por enésima vez y dando un pequeño paseo por el área de entrenamiento-. ¿¡¡Dónde narices se han metido Lee y Gai-sensei!!?

—A lo mejor están dando una conferencia sobre lo maravilloso que es ser joven –ironizó el chico de ojos blancos que estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, dándole un cierto aspecto místico.

La kunoichi se volvió hacia él, con los brazos en jarras.

—¡¡¡No tiene la maldita gracia, Neji!!! ¡¡Si lo hubiera sabido, ahora mismo estaría sobando tranquila en mi camita!!

—Bueno… –el Hyuuga se encogió de hombros-. Intenta sacarle partido a esta situación, y deja de quejarte.

¿Sacarle partido…? ¿Qué partido podía sacarle a aquella situación…?

Obvio.

La verdad…Neji estaba muy guapo con aquella especie de kimono que vestía últimamente…

—Oye, Neji… –murmuró.

El chico volvió sus estremecedores ojos blancos hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con suavidad.

—Esto…yo… –tragó saliva-. Quiero que…

Por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, un terremoto naranja irrumpió en un lugar en el que no debería estar…

—¡¡Nejiiiii!!

El genio Hyuuga se volvió fastidiado hacia el Uzumaki, quien ya había llegado a su lado y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, dejando bien claro con su tono de voz que el rubio no era muy bien recibido allí.

—Es que…Hinata… –balbució el portador de Kyuubi.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata? –preguntó Neji, acercándose con rapidez al chico, al ver a su prima en ese estado.

—Pues no sé…se desmayó cuando la ayudé… –dijo Naruto, confuso.

—Ah –por alguna razón que sólo él sabía, el genio sonrió-. A veces le pasa; no es nada, se le curará pronto…

—¡¡No puedo dejar a Hinata así!! –se indignó el chico de ojos azules.

—Como quieras –respondió el primo, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero que sepas que no es nada importante, así que no te montes la película, que te conozco…

—¡¡De acuerdo!! –exclamó el joven shinobi, saltando de nuevo por las copas de los árboles, esta vez con la intención de abandonar las áreas de entrenamiento y entrar en la villa.

Neji se volvió hacia su compañera, que tenía los puños apretados y gesto de ir a matar a alguien. El Hyuuga lo sabía…porque más de una vez la chica, que parecía tan débil, había estado a punto de estrangular a su sensei. Y ponía esa misma cara de odio que le daba miedo hasta a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tenten? ¿Qué querías decirme? –preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Neji…quiero que me ayudes a matar a Naruto…

El joven le sonrió.

—Es comprensible.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

"Joer… ¿y ahora que hago? ¿La llevo al hospital? ¿O a casa para que descanse? Neji dijo que no era nada… Uffff…qué complicado es esto…", pensaba el chico rubio.

Pero la respuesta le llegó sola; se encontró de repente enfrente de la enorme mansión de los Hyuuga. Y no es que tuviera muchas ganas de correr, que digamos…

"Oh, vale, la dejaré que descanse…".

Le llevó poco tiempo encontrar la habitación de la heredera Hyuuga: era una especialmente grande, con las paredes y el suelo blancos, reluciente. Además, en el escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana había una foto del equipo ocho junto con Kurenai.

Con habilidad, el shinobi vestido de naranja abrió la ventana y dejó a la inconsciente Hyuuga en la cama.

Pero aquel día la suerte no estaba de su parte.

La blanca puerta de dormitorio se abrió, dejando paso al cabeza de familia Hyuuga. Naruto se quedó de piedra. Como para no estarlo; no sabía muchas cosas de Hiashi…aparte de que era como una versión de Neji en mayor…

…con el mismo mal carácter.

—¡¡¡Túuuuuuu!!! ¡¡Maldito renacuajo!! ¿¡¡Qué demonios le haces a MI HIJA MAYOR!!? –exclamó el hombre…o más bien gritó, pues se le pudo escuchar en toda Konoha.

"Este es el peor día de mi vida dattebayô… ¿¡¡¡y porqué todos se empeñan en llamarme renacuajo!!!?", pensó el Uzumaki mientras esperaba a que empezara la sesión de gritos.

En el segundo de calma antes de la tempestad, miró a Hinata. Esta sonreía levemente, estando dormida.

"Bueno…a lo mejor no todo es tan malo…", pensó, sonriendo él también mientras guardaba la compostura frente a los gritos del Hyuuga padre.

_N/A: ¿Qué tal? Espero de veras que os haya gustado. Ya se han visto claramente las parejas NaruHina, SasuSaku y NejiTen. Dentro de poco incluiré las demás, I promise! Y gomen por sacar de nuevo a Hiashi en ese plan, pero es que me encanta XD. ¡Da mucho pie para lo cómico!_

_Espero que os haya gustado o; ¡¡comentad, que de eso depende la velocidad de actualización!! Nos vemos en el siguiente; cuidaos mucho n.-._


	2. Sueños premonitorios

_N/A: ¡Estoy muy contenta, os gustó el fic ToT! ¡Gracias a tods! Espero que sigáis comentando n.-. Y va a haber renacuajo para rato XDDD._

_Siento si me equivoqué cuando dije que el original acabará SasuSaku. Me refería a que es lo más probable, aunque no sea seguro; si os fijáis, en este fic he puesto las parejas más coherentes, dejando de lado el si me gustan o no (aunque es que sí XD)._

_Sin más rollos, ¡disfrutad del capi!_

**Capítulo II: Sueños premonitorios.**

"—Naruto, he de decirte algo –murmuró Hinata, sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

—Dime –sonrió el rubio-. Ya sabes, yo siempre te escucho…

La chica tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. Vamos, tampoco era tan difícil…sólo dos simples palabritas, y años de angustia se habrían terminado.

—Esto…yo… –prefirió no dar más rodeos-. …me gustas…

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró, pensando en cómo decírselo a la Hyuuga sin dañarla…

—Hinata, eres una gran chica…pero creo que lo nuestro no funcionaría… –explicó con suavidad.

—Po… ¿porqué? ¿Por Sakura-san? –la chica bajó la vista.

—No, Hinata…mírame… –aún a mala gana, ella le miró-. Tú y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos, porque yo soy… –se pausó y respiró fuerte, para después continuar-. Hinata, yo soy…un alien."

—¡¡¡QUE HORROR!!! ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!

—Mujer, ya sé que no soy un modelo, pero tampoco me parezco a Lee –dijo una grave voz masculina cerca de ella.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de su primo, que la observaba atentamente, como un médico a su paciente.

—Sólo era un sueño… –suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Qué soñabas? –preguntó Neji, curioso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, onii-san? –devolvió ella la pregunta, sin querer contestar a la de él.

—Preocuparme por ti –dijo el chico, arrugando la nariz-. Te has tirado un montón de tiempo durmiendo. ¿Qué pasa, te da un yuyu cada vez que ves a Uzumaki?

—Pues…más o menos –reconoció ella, algo avergonzada.

Neji suspiró.

—Hinata, si sigues así, no vas a lograr nada con él en toda tu vida…

La chica bajó la vista.

—Es que…yo…

—Ohm, por cierto… –su prima alzó sus blancos ojos hacia él-. Más vale que no digas nada raro en presencia de Hiashi-sama. Resulta que, después de que te desmayaras, Naruto te cogió, y fue a hablar conmigo. Le sugerí que te dejara descansar, porque seguro que te recuperabas enseguida…y resulta que te trajo aquí…y Hiashi-sama lo pilló en tu habitación… –al ver que la chica se ponía pálida, se puso sobre aviso-. Por favor, no te desmayes…

—No…claro que no… –murmuró la joven-. Estoy bien, de verdad –le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa dulce.

El genio Hyuuga suspiró aliviado, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Bien, pues; yo me voy a continuar con mi entrenamiento; descansa.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Neji escuchó algo que parecía un quejido, y seguidamente un golpetazo.

—Ya estamos otra vez… –suspiró, poniendo los ojos más en blanco de lo que ya eran y volviendo a entrar a la habitación para atender a una aturdida Hinata.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—Ya estoy aquí dattebayô… –murmuró un (extrañamente) apagado Naruto, colocándose al lado de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle y pegarle por haber tardado tanto, pero tal era el estrado del Uzumaki que al verlo se arrepintió de haber pensado eso y miró a su rubio amigo con cara de pena.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Naruto? –preguntó.

—Nada, que llevé a Hinata a su casa…y su padre me pilló dejándola en su habitación….y me ha tirado una bronca de no te menees…

—Bueno, bueno…por lo menos no te ha pegado, ¿verdad? –trató de animarlo la pelirosa.

—No, pero casi…

El Uchiha soltó una de sus tranquilas risas escépticas.

—Sigues siendo tan tonto como antes… –dijo con una sonrisa algo prepotente.

Eso hizo saltar al joven Uzumaki cual…renacuajo adulto.

—¡¡¡Oye, tú!!! ¿¡¡Ni en mis peores momentos puedes dejar de llamarme idiota!!? –gritó fuera de sí.

—Bien, bien, veo que tenéis energía…

Los tres jóvenes ninja se volvieron. Justo y como esperaban, allí estaba su profesor, Kakashi, quien los saludó levantando la mano.

—Perdón por haber tardado, pero es que me abducieron los aliens; en la nave me encontré con ET, que me dijo que lo llevara a su casa y que le diera un teléfono, pero como no llevaba ninguno he tenido que ir a comprarlo a la tienda, y luego esperar a que me volvieran a abducir y dárselo, y si no llega a ser porque me ha llevado en una bici volante no habría vivido para contarlo –explicó el profesor.

—¡¡¡¡SO MENTIROSO!!!! ¡¡¡ESO ES UNA PELI!!! –gritaron Naruto y sakura a viva voz, señalándolo con el dedo acusador; Sasuke se limitó a soltar un resoplido de incredulidad.

—Ya, ya, no os quejéis…venga, comencemos el entrenamiento, que veo que tenéis muchas ganas…

Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron una mirada asesina.

Sakura suspiró.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—Eso ha sido duro –bufó el chico de naranja, tendido en el suelo, jadeando y sacándose la camiseta.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a despelotarte delante de una dama!? ¡¡Pide perdón, so guarro!! –exclamó la chica del cabello rosa, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

—Ouch, vale, vale… ¿quién se viene a comer ramen? –prepuso el chico, poniéndose en pie.

— ¿No sabes comer otra cosa? –protestó el Uchiha.

—¡¡¡Tú calla, Sasuke!!! ¡¡Un paladar tan vulgar como el tuyo es incapaz de valorar lo rico que está el ramen!! –se indignó el Uzumaki ante aquel ataque a su comida preferida.

—Dejad de discutir y vamos –cortó la conversación la chica del equipo, agarrando a ambos de las orejas y arrastrándolos hacia el puesto del Ichiraku Ramen.

Casualmente, estaban allí también el equipo de Neji y el de Shikamaru, quienes probablemente se daban un descanso después del duro entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué hay? –saludó el Nara; todos murmuraron expresiones parecidas, exceptuando a Choji, que sólo hizo un vago gesto con la mano mientras no dejaba de comer ramen.

Los tres del equipo de Kakashi se sentaron y pidieron un plato de ramen –bueno, exceptuando a Naruto que pidió cinco-.

—Está todo muy tranquilo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sasuke, rompiendo el silencio que había entre los jóvenes.

—Sí…esto me gusta –murmuró Shikamaru-. No es nada problemático…

— ¡Joer, pareces un viejo! –protestó Ino.

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo –coincidió Sakura-. ¡Tanta tranquilidad hará que nos muramos de aburrimiento!

—O que nos convirtamos en un ejército de Shikamarus –comentó Choji.

Algunos se imaginaron la villa de Konoha llena de personas tiradas en el suelo, mirando las nubes o jugando al go y diciendo al unísono "qué problemático"; otros, un mapa del País del Fuego en el que de repente comenzaban a salir un montón de chibi Shikamarus hasta que lo llenaban por completo. En cualquiera de los dos casos, no pudieron evitar que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda.

—Ough, no quiero ver eso –murmuró Tenten, estrmeciéndose.

—Obvio; eres una de las personas más escandalosas a tres kilómetros a la redonda –comentó Neji, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.

—¡¡Pero si es eso lo que hay que hacer!! ¡¡Ponerle pasión, que somos jóvenes!! –exclamó Lee, tan animado como siempre.

—Qué problemático –murmuró Shikamaru de nuevo.

El chico Uzumaki, que hasta el momento había estado muy ocupado dando cuenta de sus cinco platos especiales de ramen, se acordó de algo.

— ¡Eh, Neji! ¿Qué sabes de Hinata? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó, preocupado.

—Bien…creo. La última vez que la vi estaba desmayada…

— ¿Y te parece que eso es estar bien? –preguntó Tenten con cinismo.

—No estaba hablando contigo.

—Tenten tiene razón…eso no es estar bien –se metió el alumno favorito de Gai, alzando sus pobladas cejas.

—Tampoco hablaba contigo.

—Ay, Lee…a veces pienso que eres el único que me comprende de verdad –dijo la chica de moñitos con una sonrisa muy dulce, pero que se notaba claramente que era fingida.

—Ay, Tenten…a veces pienso que hay "alguien" en nuestro equipo que sobra… –sonrió el chico de verde, devolviéndole el gesto.

Y al instante se echaron a reír, como si compartieran una broma muy divertida en la que sólo ellos entendieran lo que pasaba y los demás no tuvieran ni idea –lo cual era cierto-.

—Creo que hablan de ti –le susurró Naruto al chico Hyuuga.

— ¿No me digas? –preguntó Neji, con fingida sorpresa-. Eres una mente lúcida, renacuajo; ni yo me había dado cuenta.

—Ya, lo sé; soy privilegiado dattebayô –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa altanera, poco típica de él-. ¿Para qué vamos a engañarnos?

—Sí, Naruto –metió baza Sasuke, desde el lado de Sakura-. ¿Para qué vas a autoengañarte a ti mismo? Es mucho mejor decir la verdad.

El shinobi de naranja sonrió con petulancia.

—Cuando te auto-algo, siempre es a ti mismo. ¿Qué el listo de Sasuke no sabe eso?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, reconociendo para sí mismo que aquella vez su amigo lo había dejado en mal lugar. Sin embargo, Sakura saltó enseguida a defenderle, cosa que hizo sonreír levemente al moreno.

—¡¡Naruto!! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así!?

—Oye, que el renacuajo tiene razón –dijo vagamente Ino, concentrada en su plato de ramen.

—¡¡Tú a callar, cerda!! –exclamó Sakura-. ¡¡Que ya sé que estás frustrada porque él no te hace caso, pero no es plan de que te pongas así!!

—Te equivocas –negó la rubia florista-. Simplemente, soy imparcial, o lo intento. Tú también deberías de intentarlo, con esa frente ya deberías saberlo, ya.

—Bueno, el caso es que Hinata está más o menos bien –suspiró Naruto, cortando la tensión que se producía entre las dos eternas rivales-amigas.

—Ajá –asintió el chico Hyuuga-. Le ha pasado ya alguna vez, pero no es grave. Si descansa se le pasa y se vuelve tan animada… –rectificó-. Bueno, se pone como siempre.

—Es un poco extraña –opinó Choji sin dejar de comer.

Naruto sonrió. Eso mismo era lo que él le había dicho a la chica Hyuuga en aquella ocasión, antes del examen de Chuunin, antes de enfrentarse a Neji, cuando ella lo animó con una simples palabras…

Hinata…

— ¿Porqué te preocupa tanto Hinata de repente, Naruto? ¿No será que te has enamorado de ella? –preguntó Sakura, traviesa, amante de los cotilleos; eso pareció reconciliarla con Ino, pues se pusieron a cuchichear junto con Tenten.

—Cla…claro que no… Ella es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella –sonrió el Jinchuuriki.

—Ya, ya, ya… ¿el renacuajo ha encontrado a la princesa que le dé un beso? –dijo el Uchiha con cierto cinismo.

—¡¡Que no!! ¿¡¡Y porqué os empeñáis en llamarme renacuajo!!? ¿¡No veis lo alto que soy!? ¿¡¡Eeeh!!? –y para demostrarlo se puso en pie y se puso a pasear como si estuviera en una pasarela de modelos.

Y, sin embargo, aún mientras discutía con Sasuke sobre cual de los dos era más alto –aunque fuese por centímetros-, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Hinata…

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

"El joven shinobi corrió como un poseso, y se escondió en un arbusto. Suspiró. Ahora era imposible que aquel Hyuuga maniaco lo encontrara…

¿…verdad?

Pues no. Ya lo dice la gente. Nada es imposible.

Como un cazador husmeando en busca de su presa, Hiashi Hyuuga hizo su aparición. Iba vestido en plan inglés, con chaqueta de cuadros, pantalones del mismo tono y un ridículo sombrero…bueno, en verdad en sí iba ridículo. Aún así, imponía.

Sobretodo por el rifle que llevaba en las manos.

"La madre que lo… ¿¡¡cómo ha sido capaz de encontrarme!!?", pensó el Uzumaki, tapándose la boca para que el otro no escuchara su respiración.

—Neji, ¿no crees que por aquí huele un poco a zorro? –preguntó Hiashi, husmeando en el aire.

De la nada, apareció Neji, vestido de la misma (ridícula) manera. Lo bueno es que por lo menos no llevaba rifle.

—Sí, Hiashi-sama –asintió el genio-. Se nota que se ha abierto la veda.

—Bien, pues…

A esas indefinidas palabras siguió un silencio. El chico suspiró, pensando que se había librado de ellos.

Cosa que se negó cuando vio un cañón apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

—¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, te tengo, pequeño zorrillo!! –exclamó triunfal el hombre de ojos blancos-. ¡¡¡Ya tengo piel para hacerme un abrigo para el invierno!!

Entonces, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba convertido en un zorro de color anaranjado."

—¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO, POR PIEDAAAAAAD!!!! –gritó aterrorizado.

Notó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y fue como si se hiciera la luz; se había caído de la cama en medio de aquella horrible pesadilla.

"Oh, sólo era un sueño", pensó, levantándose y echándose de nuevo en la cama, "No es nada importante…buenas noches dattebayô…".

Y, sin pararse a pensar en las segundas intenciones que podía tener aquel extraño sueño, se durmió de nuevo. Pocos minutos después, los ronquidos volvieron a invadir el pequeño apartamento del Uzumaki.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

_N/A: Lo de los sueños parece una tontería, y lo es, pero tiene cierto sentido, ¿no? Es lo que pasaría (más o menos) si esos dos se liaran. Y lo del alien es por Kyuubi XDD._

_Y aunque aún no se ha formado la trama clara, no tardará en llegar. En el siguiente ya sale Sai, y dentro de poco (aún no sé exactamente cuando) los de Suna. Y habrá muuuucho romance, humor, y algo de acción XP._

_¡Se aceptan sugerencias (pero nada raro, eh XD)! ¡¡Comentad, nos vemos en el tercer capi!! ¡Cuidaos muchoooo! _


	3. Viejo amigo, nueva misión

_N/A: En primer lugar, disculpas por la tardanza, tanto con el capi como con contestar las reviews. No tengo mucho tiempo, la verdad._

_En segundo, perdón a quienes lo pidieron, pero las parejas es imposible cambiarlas. Gomen, pero habiéndolas dicho desde un principio sería incoherente cambiarlas._

_Y, por último, que he decidido pasar el rating a T, "gracias" a una frase de Sakura en este capi… Aunque tampoco es que sea nada fuerte XD._

_¡Disfrutad del capi, y comentad!_

**Capítulo III: Viejo amigo, nueva misión.**

La chica Hyuuga se levantó; por fin, estaba recuperada de sus múltiples desmayos…y no había por allí nadie que fuera a provocar ninguno más, así que respiró tranquila.

Movió primero un brazo, y luego el otro, y se sorprendió al notar que estaba bastante descansada, algo extraño después de los golpes que se había dado.

Aunque, como le dijo Neji cuando se lo explicó…

— ¿Quién no va a estar descansado después de estar casi un día entero durmiendo?

En fin, mejor ignoraba "ése" hecho.

Tras un rápido desayuno, se despidió de su padre, su hermana pequeña y su primo, y salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento número ocho, donde, como era la costumbre, tendría entrenamiento con sus dos compañeros y su sensei. Sin embargo, al llegar allí sólo estaban sus dos amigos.

—Eh, Hinata, Neji nos contó lo de ayer; ¿estás bien? –preguntó Kiba, algo preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien…

—Naruto, ¿verdad? –dijo Shino, tan tranquilo como siempre.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –replicó la chica, algo indignada.

—Que son los mismos síntomas de siempre.

La Hyuuga suspiró.

—Vale, es por Naruto, pero no me deis la vara con eso… –dijo, algo desanimada.

—Venga, Hinata, no te desanimes –dijo Kiba, dándole golpecitos en la espalda-. ¡Chica, si son sólo dos palabras! –el Inuzuka se puso de rodillas en el suelo, con una sonrisa "seductora" y los ojos brillantes-. _Love eterno_.

La joven kunoichi se puso blanca, amarilla, roja, lila…hasta quedarse de un feo color naranja.

—Jo, no sabía yo que Naruto te influenciara hasta tal punto…

—Kiba –suspiró Shino-, tienes la delicadeza en la punta de…

Por suerte, Kurenai interrumpió con su llegada aquella frase que probablemente habría tenido un final bastante feo.

—Buenos días, chicos y chica –sonrió la profesora.

—Ah, buenos días, Kurenai-sensei; ¿qué misión nos toca hoy? –preguntó la chica de cabellos azulados, escaqueándose de las inquisidoras miradas de sus compañeros.

—Lo de hoy no es una misión en sí.

Sus tres alumnos la miraron extrañados…bueno, en realidad sólo Kiba y Hinata; Shino seguía –como era su costumbre- observando los "preciosos" especimenes de "cosas-negras-con-muchas-patas" que poblaban el bosquecillo.

—Veréis, es que…

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡¡Estoy hasta los mismísimos!!! –gritó la chica pelirosa, fuera de sí-. ¡¡En cuanto llegue, se va a enterar de quién es Sakura Haruno!!

—Con esos gritos, seguro que se entera –se burló el rubio, que estaba sentado en el suelo con un tazón de ramen.

Error. La Haruno se volvió hacia él, con los ojos en llamas; parecía que le había robado a Lee las lentillas.

—¡¡Tooooma esta, renacuajo del demonioooooooooo!! –exclamó, acompañando la frase (como buena discípula de Tsunade) de un puñetazo que dejó al portador del Kyuubi para el arrastre.

—¡¡Mi rameeeeeen!! ¡¡Sakura-chan, eres cruel!! –lloriqueó el chico, en apariencia más preocupado por el hecho de que sus fideos se hubieran derramado que por la herida sangrante que lucía en su frente.

—Te lo estás ganando desde hace tiempo… –murmuró el Uchiha, que –como era su costumbre- estaba tan silencioso como siempre.

— ¿Ves? Sasuke-kun me apoya –sonrió la pelirosa, con un corazoncito volando de su cabeza.

—Bueno, yo… –comenzó a decir él, revolviéndose el pelo y con un aura de brillitos a su alrededor.

Lamentablemente para él, la llegada del profesor de cabello plateado distrajo la atención de la muchacha Haruno; del campo del "amor" al campo de "profesor-hijo-de…".

—Buenos días, mis queridos alumnos; lamento la tardanza, pero en mi habitual camino hacia aquí topé accidentalmente con un agujero del tiempo que me llevó a la Edad Media. Tuve que salvar un reino entero y consecuencia de eso fue que me armaran caballero, a la par que aprendí esta forma de hablar tan sumamente educada –soltó el profesor en una parrafada.

En vez de pegarle cuatro gritos, Sakura sonrió con suavidad.

—Si yo le comprendo, Kakashi-sensei… –dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Tengo miedo –murmuró Naruto, sentándose en el suelo y abrazándose las rodillas.

—Por alguna extraña razón, yo también –coincidió Sasuke.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo he grabado! –exclamó el Jinchuuriki, sacando de su bolsillo una grabadora y sonriendo de una forma casi zorruna, haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos y suspirara.

Mientras, Sakura y Kakashi seguían con su…"conversación".

—Qué bien que consigas comprenderme, Sakura. A veces pienso que soy una especien en vías de extinción y que realmente me he perdido por el camino de la vida.

— ¿Sí? Pues, para que se relaje un poco, le he comprado el siguiente volumen del Icha Icha –sonrió la pelirosa, mostrándole un libro en cuya portada salía un hombre persiguiendo a una chica en plan "cita de playa".

—Me apuesto lo que quieras a que le estampa el libro en la cara –susurró Naruto.

—Cien flexiones a que le arrea una ostia de campeonato –rebatió Sasuke.

—Jo, si la yaya Tsunade estuviera aquí montaba un casino y todo…

—¡¡La edición extra firmada por Jiraiya y que además fue censurada por ser desagradable, asquerosa y extremadamente erótica!! ¡¡Mil gracias, Sakura, eres una rosa en medio de este jardín que es el mundo!! –exclamó Kakashi, emocionado, extendiendo las manos hacia el preciado libro; si hubiera mirado a su pelirosada alumna, habría visto que lucía en los labios una sonrisa traicionera.

Tal y como la chica había planeado, en cuanto el profesor abrió el libro un sello explosivo explotó (obviamente) en toda su cara, dejándolo para el arrastre.

—Em…no quiero sonar mal, pero… ¡¡¡en tu puta cara!!! –gritó Sakura, casi dominada por su Inner.

Los dos componentes masculinos del equipo se miraron un segundo, suspiraron y se tiraron al suelo.

— ¿Y a vosotros qué os pasa? –preguntó la chica, frunciendo el ceño, fastidiada frente al hecho de que le "fastidiaran" su pequeño triunfo.

—Perdimos una apuesta –explicó el Uchiha, mientras hacía flexiones.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun, a ti no te hace falta hacer flexiones, que ya estás muy cachas…a Naruto sí que le hace falta…

Sasuke sonrió agradecido a la pelirosa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa; el Uzumaki notó que el ambiente se apastelaba y que sus dos compañeros pasaban de él como de una pelusa –por no decir otra cosa-. Estaban demasiado ocupados dirigiéndose miradas tiernas.

— ¡Eh! ¡Menos brillitos, que estoy yo delante! –exclamó el de naranja, sin poder soportar no ser el centro de atención durante treinta segundos.

Para suerte del rubio, su profesor pareció despertar del shock y se dirigió hacia ellos, a tiempo para evitar que la Haruno y el Uchiha le saltaran encima, y no para abrazarlo precisamente.

—Me alegro de que mis alumnos tengan tanta energía de buena mañana –sonrió Kakashi (que ya parecía recuperado de la explosión)- De todas formas, hoy no hace falta; tenemos trabajo.

Eso despertó el interés de sus alumnos, más concretamente de Naruto, quien dejó de hacer flexiones y se puso a saltar cual rana por su charca.

— ¡Una misión! ¿De nivel A? ¿Con un millón de Ryo como recompensa? ¿Seré Hokage? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

Obviamente, se ganó una "amable" colleja por parte de Sakura.

— ¡A callar! –exclamó la chica-. ¿De qué va la misión, sensei?

—Os explico…

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡Con pasióooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!

—¡¡Eso, eso!! ¡¡Con pasióoooooooooooooooooon!!

—¡¡La fuerza de la juventud siempre gana!!

—¡¡Eso, eso!! ¡¡La fuerza de la juventud siempre gana!!

— ¿¡¡Queréis callaros ya, especie de engendros vestidos como la Rana Gustavo!!? –gritó la chica de cabello marrón recogido en moñitos, provocando que su ssnsei y su amigo se echaran a temblar de puro terror y se dieran un abrazo (como acostumbraban).

—¡¡Lee!! ¡¡Asustémonos con pasión!!

—¡¡Eso, eso!! ¡¡Asustémonos con…!!

— ¿¡¡QUIERES PARAR, QUE PARECES UN LORO!!? ¡¡CANSINO!!

—Ya, Tenten, ya… –intentó calmarla el Hyuuga, tan tranquilo como siempre.

—¡¡Déjame, Neji, que hoy los mato!!

Y acto seguido, la chica se puso a matarlos, o más bien a perseguirlos por toda el área de entrenamiento, mientras el chico de ojos blancos se lamentaba de haberse dejado la cámara de vídeo en casa, porque aquello era para grabarlo…sobretodo cuando Tenten lanzó un grito de advertencia y logró asustar tanto a Lee que éste pegó un salto y acabó en brazos del sensei.

Suspirando, se dispuso a agregar algo de cordura a aquel equipo de locos.

—A ver, Lee, baja de ahí que parecéis algo raro; Gai-sensei, séquese las lágrimas con un pañuelo, que acabará formando un río…eso, los mocos también… Y Tenten, por lo que más quieras, tómate una tila o dos, que el homicidio está muy mal visto en la sociedad.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, el pobre Neji logró separar a la chica de los dos "clones", que parecían muy afectados con los sucedido…sobretodo Gai.

—Tenten, es bueno que le pongas pasión, pero no tanta; podrías haber asesinado a alguien –dijo el profesor, aún secándose las lágrimas.

—Me alegro, porque eso es justo lo que pretendía –sonrió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ay, Tenten, ¡yo creía que me querías! ¡La llama se ha apagado entre nosotros dos! –exclamó Lee, echándose a llorar (y siendo consolado por Gai).

— ¿¡¡¡¡Qué llama ni que niño muerto!!!!? –exclamó (o más bien gritó) la kunoichi.

—¡¡Eso, eso!! ¡¡Tú sigue traumatizándome con lo del niño que perdimos!!

— ¿¡¡Pero de qué hablas!!?

—¡¡Aaaaaaaah, mi pequeño Hiro!! ¡¡Qué cruel el mundo que te dio muerte antes del nacimiento!!

Eso fue más de lo que la chica pudo soportar, y se echó encima del Rock, haciéndole una evidentemente dolorosa llave de judo, mascullando algo de "ahora vas a ver quien es un muerto". Neji se dirigió hacia su sensei (quien por suerte había dejado de llorar).

— ¿Se supone que vamos a hacer algo hoy, o vamos a pasarnos el día haciendo el subnormal?

—¡¡Me alegra que lo preguntes, Neji!! –exclamó Gai, poniéndose en la pose del tío guay-. ¡¡Chicos y chica, hoy tenemos una misión muuuuuuuuuy importante en la que por supuesto tendréis que poner toda vuestra pasión!!

— ¿Qué tipo de misión? –preguntó Tenten, sin dejar de estrangular a Lee.

—¡¡Os lo comento mientras damos una vuelta a Konoha con muuuuuucha pasión!!

—Lo que hay que aguantar… –suspiró Neji.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—Bu-eeeeeeenos días –saludó el Nara, dando un bostezo.

La rubia Yamanaka le hizo un vago gesto con la mano, medio adormilada, acurrucada al pie de un árbol; el Akimichi se limitó a mover la cabeza, concentrado en la importante tarea de vaciar cuantas más bolsas de patatas mejor.

— ¿Cómo pueda alguien jalarse todo eso de buena mañana? Yo echaría la pota…y eso sería bastante problemático –dijo el chico vago, bostezando de nuevo y haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

—Metabolismo, digo yo… –murmuró Ino, poco convencida y en realidad de acuerdo con su amigo.

—Fefe fenfo famfe…

— ¿Ein?

—Traducción: es que tengo hambre…

—Joder, si es que al final va a tener razón el pavo de Naruto y somos un equipo de aburridos…

—Hablando de aburridos, ¿dónde está Asuma-sensei? –preguntó Shikamaru.

—Yo que sé; ni que fuera su madre –dijo la rubia, algo molesta.

—Jo, tener una madre como tú, eso sí que es problemático…

—¡¡A callar, que tengo sueño!!

—Hoy no es que vayas a tener mucho tiempo para dormir, Ino…

Por fin, el sensei del equipo se dignaba a aparecer por allí, acompañado por supuesto de su inseparable cigarrillo.

— ¿Qué pasa hoy, Asuma-sensei? –preguntó la rubia.

—Que hay una misión de esas de las importantes.

— ¿Clase A? Sabía yo que hoy tenía que haber hecho como que estaba enfermo… –rezongó Shikamaru.

Choji le dio palmaditas de apoyo moral con una mano mientras con la otra continuaba comiendo papas.

—Fafifo…

— ¿Ein?

—Ha dicho "ánimo" –tradujo el Nara.

—A ver si aprendemos a hablar… –murmuró Ino.

—Ejem, ejem… –tosió el Sarutobi.

—Eso es de fumar, Asuma-sensei; el tabaco puede ser perjudicial para ti y para los que van a tu alrededor, aparte de hacerte toser como un tubo de escape, de tener unos pulmones como carreteras, y encima reduce sus capacidades para tener hijos. Así que si bebes, no conduzcas.

— ¿A qué venía eso? –preguntó la Yamanaka, escéptica.

—A que todo es muy problemático…

—Mejor os lo explico por el camino… –suspiró el profesor.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡Hala, cuánta gente!! –se admiró Naruto.

Pues sí. Para cuando el equipo siete logró llegar a la torre de la Hokage, ya estaban allí los demás equipos; y, como Tsunade aún no estaba allí, lo cierto es que había montado un buen follón. Lee gritando algo sobre un hijo perdido, Tenten tratando de matarlo, Kiba tirándole huesos a Akamaru, quien se llevaba por delante a Ino, quien se ponía a gritar como una histérica…

—¡¡Claro que están todos aquí!! –exclamó Sakura, cabreada, para variar-. ¡¡Si tú no hubieses tenido que ir al baño!!

—Es que era mi destino… ¡hombre, Neji, cuánto tiempo! –saludó el rubio a un malcarado Hyuuga, que lo miró como si lo quisiese matar.

Obviamente, esa mirada de perdonavidas disuadió cualquier intento del Uzumaki de entablar conversación con el Hyuuga; dejó a Sasuke y Sakura charlando animadamente (quizás demasiado animadamente) y se dirigió hacia la prima de Neji; por lo menos, estaba seguro de que no iba a intentar matarlo (es más, era una de las pocas personas que no había tratado de hacerlo en ninguna ocasión).

— ¡Hola, Hinata! –exclamó con entusiasmo.

—Esto…hola –saludó ella tímidamente.

—Estás bien, ¿no? –al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza, dio un suspiro-. Menos mal… ¡la verdad es que me diste un buen susto!

—Lo siento…es que me pasa a veces…cuando me pongo nerviosa… –murmuró la heredera Hyuuga.

—Ah… –el Uzumaki se quedó un poco desconcertado-. ¿Y qué hice yo para ponerte nerviosa?

Si minutos antes Hinata se había puesto naranja, en ese momento se puso blanca como sus ojos, y fue incapaz de decir nada coherente. Para suerte suya, entró Tsunade en el despacho, haciendo que todos se callaran y le prestaran atención.

—Buenos días –saludó tras sentarse en su mesa.

Se oyó un murmullo de "serán buenos para usted".

—No empieces, Shikamaru –advirtió la rubia Hokage-. En fin, supongo que sabéis para qué os he convocado aquí.

—No, no lo sabemos –saltó Naruto-. ¡¡Así que explica!!

—¡¡Cállate, renacuajo!! –le espetó la Hokage-. Bueno, hace meses que no os mando a una misión decente, lo sé; ahora me ha llegado un encargo para una que lo es bastante. Si se cumple correctamente, el cliente pagará una gran suma de dinero, así que creo que lo conveniente es asegurarse y enviaros a todos. Además, espero que con el viaje "algunos" –miró directamente al ninja de naranja, quien se hizo el tonto- se tranquilicen un poco. Un envío especial del ANBU os espera en la salida este de la villa, así que… ¡marchad!

— ¿En qué consiste la misión? –preguntó Naruto, no satisfecho con la explicación.

Tsunade lo miró, casi riéndose.

—Eso lo sabrás cuando llegues allí, ¿no?

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡Jo, la abuela Tsunade podía ser un poquito más explícita, ¿no?!! –se quejó el Jinchuuriki, de morros, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta este.

— ¿Quieres callarte ya? –protestó Sasuke.

—Míralo por el lado bueno: al menos tiene más emoción –dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

—Pues a mí me parece simplemente problemático.

—Tampoco es eso…lo que yo me pregunto es cuál será el envío especial del ANBU… –murmuró Ino.

—Sea como sea, ¡¡le pondremos pasión!!

—¡¡QUE TE CALLES!! –se oyó una risita ahogada-. ¡¡Neji, no te rías!!

—Perdón –se disculpó el Hyuuga con una sonrisa-. Ah, ya llegamos.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tú! –exclamó Naruto al ver el "destacamento especial" que habían enviado para acompañarlos.

Era un muchacho de piel extremadamente pálida, ojos negros reflexivos y cabello también negro. Tenía una expresión muy calmada en el rostro, casi como si no tuviera sentimientos, pero en cuanto vio a sus compañeros sonrió suavemente.

— ¡Sai-kun! –exclamó Sakura, sorprendida; no en vano hacía ya meses que no lo veían.

—Me alegro de volver a veros –sus ojos negros se detuvieron una décima de segundo más en la rubia Yamanaka (quien le dirigió una sonrisita) que en los demás-. A todos.

— ¿¡Dónde has estado, tío!? –preguntó el shinobi de naranja, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

—Por ahí –murmuró el ANBU vagamente.

—Tan explícito como siempre.

—Y tú tan pelmazo como siempre.

— ¡Ya vale, los dos!

— ¿Dónde hay que ir, Sai-kun? –preguntó Hinata con timidez.

—A una aldea cerca de aquí –informó el moreno-. Allí recogeremos el "cargamento" y oiréis las condiciones del encargo; entonces comenzaremos.

— ¿Y de qué va la misión? –preguntó el rubio por enésima vez.

—¡¡Ya lo verás, te han dicho!! –exclamó Kiba-. ¡¡Larguémonos ya!!

—Me huelo que esto va a ser MUY problemático…

Y con tan acertado presagio (patente de Shikamaru)…_mission start_.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

_N/A: ¡Me encanta la parte de Lee y su hijo XD! Por las dudas, ese hijo no existe; se lo inventa XD. En el siguiente capi comienza la misión…ya veréis._

_¡¡Comentad, pliz!!_


	4. ¡Otra vez NO!

_N/A: Perdonad por la tardanza, pero es que tuve un bloqueo mental, y apenas me salía nada; aparte, estaba casi terminando uno de mis otros fics. No me presionéis, que es chungo._

_¡Muchas gracias a tods, espero que os guste! Y, para quienes querían que hubiera celos…van a haber muuuchos (risa malvada)._

**Capítulo IV: ¡Otra vez NO!**

La primera parte del viaje, que duró la mañana entera, fue más o menos tranquila…si se puede llamar tranquilo a Naruto gritando que quería saber de qué era la misión, Lee aún traumatizado por el lío de su hijo –hijo inventado, lo que hacía que los demás pensaran que necesitaba un psicólogo o algo-, Tenten a punto de matarlo –sólo lo evitaba el que Neji la detuviera-, Shikamaru durmiéndose cada dos por tres, Ino gritándole y Sakura…bueno, Sakura murmurando algo sobre destruir el mundo.

— ¿¡De qué irá la misión dattebayô!? –exclamó Naruto, ya harto después de dos horas caminando sin descanso, alzando los brazos al cielo-. ¡¡Y tengo hambreeeeeee!! ¿Y porqué el cielo es azul?

—Porque un día, un chico que tenía los ojos AZULES –remarcó Sakura-, al ser tan PESADO, una amiga suya le arrancó los ojos y los usó para pintar el cielo.

— ¡Hala, pobrecillo! ¿Y cómo se llamaba?

—Príncipe renacuajo –dijo Sasuke, muy serio.

—Ahm…bueno…vale…

— ¡No vale! ¡¡No podéis hacer que renuncie a su pasión!! ¿¡¡Por qué el mundo es tan cruel!!? –gritó Lee, llorando.

—¡¡CALLA YA, PESADO!!

—Estos críos de hoy en día… –suspiró Kurenai, tomándose una aspirina.

—¡¡Lo bueno es que le ponen pasión a las cosas!! –gritó Gai.

—¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Pongámosle pasión para que nazcan más niños, a ver si supero este trauma!! –lloriqueó Lee (otra vez).

—Ay, mi querido alumno… Tienes que superarlo, el mundo está hecho de sonrisas y lágrimas… hay que llorar, pero siempre seguir adelante… –lo consoló su sensei, llorando a moco tendido también.

—¡¡Gai-sensei!!

—¡¡Lee!!

—¡¡Gai-sensei!!

—¡¡Lee!!

—¡¡Gai-sens…!!

— ¿¡¡Queréis parar YA!!? –preguntó Tenten a voz en grito, sacando unos nunchakus de no se sabe dónde y arreándoles en la cabeza, dejándoles noqueados.

—Tenten, piensa un poco en tu salud mental –dijo Neji con su típica calma.

—¡¡Me da igual!! ¡¡Estoy HARTA!!

—…creo que esta dama está algo crispada. Mejor paramos a almorzar –sugirió Kakashi con una sonrisa (bueno, se supone que sonreía, aunque no se le ve la cara) y pose a lo caballero medieval.

Aunque Kakashi se llevó otro golpe por parte de Tenten –que desde luego estaba cabreada-, decidieron que era una buena idea sentarse en un claro del bosque a tomarse un descanso y un almuerzo. Se esparcieron por el campo –Shikamaru se tumbó a dormir la siesta de media mañana- y sacaron unas cuantas provisiones de sus mochilas.

— ¡Oh, no! –se lamentó Hinata, buscando desesperada en su bolsa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Kiba, acercándose a ella.

— ¡Con las prisas se me olvidó coger el almuerzo! No llevo nada…

—Bueno, siempre puedes compartir el mío –sonrió el Inuzuka.

Para mala suerte de Kiba, Naruto había estado por allí cerca, escuchando la conversación, y –quién sabe porqué- no estaba muy dispuesto a dejarlo hacer; en realidad, lo que esto quiere decir es que se puso como una fiera al ver que el chico perro ponerle las manos en los hombros a la jovencita.

— ¡Neee, Hinata! –exclamó para llamar la atención de la Hyuuga-. El cara de perro seguro que sólo tiene comida para perro. ¡Si quieres, puedo compartir contigo mi almuerzo, que es una ración extra del mejor ramen instantáneo! –gritó alegremente, sacando un cubo de dos litros de ramen.

Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.

— ¿C…compartir contigo el almuerzo…? P…pero, ¿no te importa, Naruto-kun? –preguntó con timidez.

— ¡No, claro que no! Además, a ti también te gusta el ramen, ¿verdad?

—Sí…pero…

La pobre chica miró alternativamente a uno y a otro, sintiéndose como una gota de agua entre dos fuegos. Para su suerte, alguien se dignó a echarle un cable para sacarla de aquella peliaguda situación.

—Hinata, ¿quieres chocolate? –preguntó Shino, tendiéndole una tableta.

— ¡Sí! Gracias, Shino –agradeció la chica, tomando lo que su amigo le ofrecía, mientras que tanto Naruto como Kiba lo miraban como si fueran a matarlo.

"Ese maldito defensor de bichos asquerosos con alas…", pensó Kiba.

"Ojalá te ahogues en una piscinita infantil…", pensó Naruto.

Por suerte, había algo un poco más lejos que les pareció "digno de su atención" y se pusieron a mirarlo –o a espiar, según como se mire-, mientas se zampaban el cubo de ramen de Naruto.

—Sakura, ¿lo has cocinado tú? –preguntó Lee, señalando el bento repleto de comida que llevaba la pelirosa.

—Exacto –sonrió ella, echándole una mirada de reojo a Sasuke, quien fingió que pasaba de ella-. ¿Quieres probarlo, Lee-kun?

Al Rock le faltó tiempo para echarse a su lado y coger una de las gambas rebozadas.

— ¡Qué rico está! –exclamó con brillitos en los ojos-. ¡Sakura, serás una gran esposa! ¡Ojalá todo el mundo pudiera saborear el arco iris de sabores que proporcionan tus deliciosos manjares al paladar!

—¡¡Calla, pesado!! –Tenten no se cortó un pelo en arrearle de nuevo con los nunchakus, haciendo que Neji suspirara de resignación; Sakura se limitó a reír, elogiada.

Sasuke, con cara de MUY mala hostia, se acercó a la pelirosa y sin ni siquiera pedir permiso probó él también la cocina de Sakura, para dar su "amable" veredicto.

—Sabe a vómito de mapache.

La Haruno se quedó shockeada por el comentario de su Sasuke-kun, pero en vez de llorar, como habría hecho tiempo atrás, se portó con aires de "mujer malvada".

—Bueno, tu paladar es incapaz de apreciar el arco iris de sabores que ofrece mi excelente comida; la próxima vez te daré vómito de mapache de verdad –dijo con altivez, actuando como si fuera una diva-. No finjas que me deprecias, je, je, je…

El Uchiha, enrojecido, fue a contestar de forma aún más antipática, pero lo interrumpieron Kiba y Naruto, que en un súbito ataque de complicidad se pusieron a cantar una cancioncilla repelente.

—¡¡Uuuuuh!! ¡¡Uchiha está celosillo!! ¡¡Sasuke y Sakura, sentaditos bajo un arbolito, dándose besitos; primero llega el amor, luego llega el…!! –ambos se miraron, sin saber cómo seguir.

— ¿Qué iba luego? –preguntó Naruto.

—Ni idea –respondió Kiba en posición de pensador-. ¡¡Mierda, si yo me la sabía!!

—Los bebés –ayudó Choji-. Que no estaría mal. Seguro que tienen una carne muy tierna, perfecta para hacerla a la brasa.

Los presentes se lo quedaron mirando, horrorizados, sin entender ni remotamente que el Akimichi estaba intentando hacer una broma. Lamentablemente, Lee lo había oído, y no tardó en saltar.

—¡¡Lo sabía!! ¡¡Sabía que tú eras un desgraciado asesino de pequeños niños indefensos!! –gritó, llorando de nuevo.

—¡¡Lee!! –gritó Tenten, arreándole un nuevo capón.

—Tenten –advirtió el chico Hyuuga, cogiendo de la cintura a su amiga para que no se le desmadrara más aún.

— ¡NEJI! –exclamó la chica, poniéndose roja y tratando de soltarse de él pegando pataditas (y con poco resultado a decir verdad).

— ¡Naruto! –exclamó la pelirosa, pues su desvergonzado amigo le estaba robando su preciado almuerzo.

—Sakura –murmuró Sasuke, cogiéndole la mano, evitando que el rubio muriera.

—¡¡Kya, Sasuke!! –exclamó ella, poniéndose como un tomate.

—¡¡Sakura!! ¿Cómo te tengo que decir que esos colores no combinan por mucho que te empeñes? ¡¡Los dioses de la moda te castigarán!! –gritó Ino, sacando una revista del "Cosmopolitan".

—Dejadme dormir, joder –protestó Shikamaru, abrazado a su osito de peluche (que se lo había llevado porque no puede dormir sin él).

—¡¡Tú cállate!! –le espetó Ino, tirándole un recipiente lleno de ramen.

—¡¡Ino!! ¡¡Tú si que eres asesina!! –lloriqueó Naruto, a punto de ponerse a lamer el ramen de encima del Nara.

—¡¡Eh, tío, no seas puerco!! –protestó el chico vago, protegiendo su peluche de las garras del rubio.

—¡¡Pero es ramen!!

La Yamanaka iba a gritarle a él también, pero Sai consiguió detenerla.

—Tranquilízate, Ino. Fruncir el ceño no te sienta bien; estás más linda sonriendo –dijo el dibujante con una de sus típicas sonrisas calmadas, lo que hizo que la chica se calmara.

—Oh…vale… –la joven rubia trató de aparentar indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a sus labios y sus mejillas tomaran un leve tono rosado.

— ¿La cerda, linda? ¡Ja! –rió Sakura.

"¿No es esto lo que tenía que decir?", se preguntó Sai, sacando uno de sus libros y hojeándolo, "Oh, vaya mierda de libro", y lo tiró, con tan mala suerte que le cayó encima a Shikamaru, quien se puso a decir maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

—Cállate, frontuda, que ya sé lo que te pasa. Estás celosa porque tú no tienes a nadie que te diga cosas tan bonitas –Ino seguía discutiendo con Sakura a causa del quizá inapropiado comentario de Sai.

— ¿A mí? ¡Kami-sama me libre! –exclamó la pelirosa, asumiendo de nuevo su papel de diva, sacando un abanico de plumas y haciéndose aire como si estuviera escandalizada por el comentario de su amiga-rival.

—Venga, Sakura, no te hagas la interesante… –dijo Naruto riéndose.

Iba a añadir que todos sabían que ella se derretía con las palabras "Sasuke Uchiha", pero la mirada que le dirigió la chica le avisó de que no lo hiciera, porque las consecuencias podían ser funestas.

—Ehmm…Hinata, dame un poco de chocolate –pidió, escaqueándose de su pelirosada amiga, inclinándose hacia la heredera Hyuuga y dando un mordisco al chocolate que comía con lentitud.

La chica de ojos blancos estuvo a punto de desmayarse –para variar un poco-.

"Naruto…yo…chocolate…beso indirecto…", pensaba histérica la chica, cambiando de color cual semáforo…ahora roja, ahora verde, ahora naranja, otra vez roja, otra vez naranja…hasta que se desmayó de verdad. Pero no por Naruto, sino porque se había quedado sin aire al no respirar y solo pensar.

—¡¡¡Waaaah, Hinata se ha vuelto a desmayar!!! ¿¡Qué tengo para que pase esto dattebayô!? –lloriqueó el kitsune-. ¡Despierta, chica, que tampoco soy tan feo!

— ¿Y si le hago el boca-a-boca? A lo mejor se despierta –dijo Kiba con cara de pillín.

—De eso nada, que tú comes comida de perro dattebayô… –murmuró el rubio, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, que fue devuelta por el Inuzuka.

—Da igual, si se despierta ella sola –les dijo Neji, quien había optado por atar a Tenten de pies y brazos para que no hiciera más "homicidios", aparte de taparle la boca, dando una imagen un poco sádica.

—¡¡Mhmmmmmmfffff!! –exclamó la chica de los moñitos, tratando de moverse, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al Hyuuga, quien se limitó a dirigirle una miradita maliciosa.

—Jo, no sabía que Neji fuera tan sadomaso… –murmuró Naruto.

Y, mientras Neji lanzaba promesas de muerte al rubio, Tenten trataba de librarse sin resultado, Hinata se había despertado, pero le robó el osito a Shikamaru –quien de la manga se sacó otro- y se puso a dormir, Kiba se deprimía, Sakura e Ino discutían porque sí, Sasuke las miraba comiendo palomitas, Sai se leía un libro nuevo que había sacado de quién sabe dónde, Shino pasaba de todo, Lee, Gai y Kakashi estaban desmayados –por culpa de Tenten-, y Choji se comía los almuerzos de todos, Asuma sacó un pitillo y comenzó a fumárselo, mientras que Kurenai directamente se tomó toda la caja de aspirinas.

— ¿Crees que vamos a sobrevivir? –preguntó la mujer de ojos rojos.

—Lo dudo mucho –respondió su compañero, dándole una calada al porr…digo, al cigarro.

Sólo habían sido dos horas, y ya trataban de asesinarse unos a otros. ¿Qué pasaría si la misión duraba mucho más? Mejor no pensarlo.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

Aproximadamente a las dos del mediodía, llegaron a una pequeña aldea, cerca de los límites –arriba y al oeste- del País del Fuego. Apenas tendría unas diez o quince casas, y había un par campos de cultivo. No obstante, se veía bastante agradable, un buen sitio para vivir en tranquilidad. Un lugar ideal para pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas.

Lástima que hubieran llegado dos expertos en armar alboroto.

— ¡Hala, yo nunca había visto un molino tan grande! –exclamó Naruto, sorprendido-. ¿Has visto que molino, Sakura-chan?

—Por Kami, será paleto el tío…

—¡¡¡Uooooh!!! ¡¡Se nota que aquí le gente le pone poca pasión a las cosas!! ¡¡Hay que animarseeeee!!

—¡¡Me están eclipsando!! –exclamó Kiba, determinado a ser el centro de atención-. ¡¡Ya veréis vosotros quién es Inuzuka Kiba!!

—¡¡El tonto del perro!!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Ahora verás, cara de zorro!!

Obviamente, acabaron corriendo el uno detrás del otro, gritándose insultos muy feos. Sólo hasta que llegó el práctico Kakashi y les arreó a cada uno un capón que les dejó sin ganas de discutir por un buen rato.

—Jo, Kakashi-sensei…ahora casi me arrepiento de haberle hecho estallar un libro en la cara… –se admiró Sakura con brillitos en los ojos.

—Por supuesto…mi entrenamiento de caballero medieval incluía el sacar a borrachos de la taberna a patadas…estos dos no son rivales para mí.

—...sí, claro… –suspiró Sasuke-. ¿Vamos a ir a donde quiera que sea, o me quedo a dormir aquí?

—Pues si eres capaz de dormir en el suelo…

— ¿Tú eres tonto o te pinchas?

—Qué pregunta… ¿qué va a ser? Si ya me lo veía yo demasiado hiperactivo… –dijo Ino fingiendo estar enfadada (quién sabe porqué).

—Ya sabía que esto iba a ponerse problemático…

—Fafifo…

—Yo creo que necesitaríamos un diccionario para entender lo que dice éste…

—Como sea…vamos para allá.

Sai los condujo hacia una casa un poco más grande que las demás, pero sin nada en especial: paredes de piedra y tejado de tejas; una típica casita pintoresca de pueblo. Llamó un par de veces, y le abrió una mujer de cabellos blancos.

— ¡Ah, Sai-kun, te esperábamos! –sonrió la mujer-. Adelante, sean bienvenidos.

—Gracias, Yume-san –sonrió el dibujante, pasando adentro y siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

Los shinobi se sentaron en torno una mesa circular y esperaron a que alguien hablara para informarles de los términos de la misión. El que comenzó fue el mismo Sai.

—Bueno, supongo que sabréis que las cosas entre el País del Fuego y el de la Roca no van muy bien que digamos –comenzó a decir el moreno.

—Yo no sabía –comentó Naruto.

Sakura le dio un codazo para que se callara.

—El caso –continuó el dibujante, ignorando a su amigo- es que, para evitar cosas como guerras, traiciones y esas cosas bonitas que ocurren cuando se tienen enemigos, han llegado a un acuerdo típico. Vamos, que la hija del señor feudal de aquí se comprometió con el hijo del señor de allí.

—Pero la cosa no salió muy bien que digamos. Han pasado ya seis meses desde la boda, y el señor de aquí no ha sabido nada de su hija, ni siquiera una carta, ni nada. Por lo tanto, tenemos sospechas de que podrían haberla secuestrado para sus fines, o incluso haberla matado.

—Es decir, nuestra misión es infiltrarnos en el país de la Roca y rescatarla –resumió Shino.

—Qué listo es Shino… -se admiró Naruto.

—No, es que tú eres tonto –dijo Kiba, riéndose.

—Vete a comer comida de perro, pesado.

Kakashi le "regaló" un capón a cada uno para que se callaran.

—Pero si tenemos en cuenta que somos nueve en total, más los senseis, igual se dan cuenta de que es algo raro… –opinó Sakura.

—Ah, ¿qué creías que íbamos a ir con vosotros? No, qué va; ya sois mayorcitos para ir vosotros solitos, a ver si os las apañáis bien. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí de vacaciones –dijo Kurenai, muy contenta.

Los jóvenes shinobi miraron a sus senseis con los ojos desorbitados y las mandíbulas desencajadas.

— ¡Nos quedaremos aquí, esperando a que volváis, si es que volvéis! –exclamó Kakashi, muy contento también-.

El dibujante sacó un mapa en el que se veía una fina línea azul que partía del lugar donde ellos se encontraban –en la parte superior izquierda del País del Fuego- que daba un rodeo bastante tonto, pasando por el País de la Cascada, dando una vuelta estúpida y finalmente llegando al de la Roca, su destino.

—Vale, pero, ¿nos vamos ya? –preguntó Kiba, impaciente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera responder, se oyó un grito procedente del pasillo.

—¡¡No puedes irte!! ¡¡Sólo tienes diez años!! –exclamó una voz de chico joven.

—¡¡HE DICHO QUE ME VOY A IR Y ME VOY A IR!! ¡¡PUNTO EN BOCA O TE SACO LOS OJOS!!

—Y, bueno, por ahí viene el cargamento del que os hablaba –sonrió Sai.

Por la puerta entró una chiquilla de, efectivamente, unos diez años o por ahí. Tenía cabello cobrizo largo hasta la cintura, recogido en una cola baja, ojos color ámbar y, sobretodo cara de MUY mal genio, e iba vestida al estilo shinobi. La seguía un chico también jovencito, pero de cabello y ojos grises, de morros para variar un poco el estilo.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Sai con cara de desconcierto.

—Ella es la hermana pequeña de la princesa. En realidad, es quien nos ha contratado. Y se ha empeñado en venir con nosotros, así que…

—¡¡¡Nooooo, por favor, todo menos esooooooo!!! –lloriqueó el Jinchuuriki llevándose las manos a la cabeza con aire catastrofista-. ¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A HACER DE NIÑERA!!!

— ¿¡¡Qué dices, intento de ninja con patas!!? –exclamó la niña de mal humor, dándole un pisotón.

—¡¡AY!! ¡¡La madre que la…!!

—Naruto. CALLA.

—¡¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con que Hime-sama se vaya!! ¡¡Podrían atacarla unos ninja desconocidos o algo así!! –exclamó el chico de ojos grises.

—Calla, Rei. Los que me tienen que tener miedo son ellos a mí –dijo la niña con altivez.

—Ya te digo –murmuró Sai.

— ¿¡Cómo has dicho!? –la niña le pegó un guantazo al pobre dibujante, lo que dejó a Ino escandalizada.

—¡¡Niñata de mierda, ¿cómo te atreves a tocar la preciosa cara de Sai-kun?!! –gritó histérica.

—¡¡Tú calla, rubia de bote!! –le gritó aún más fuerte la chiquilla de pelo cobrizo, con un aura que daba más miedo que el mismísimo Kyuubi-. ¡¡Aquí pago yo, así que aquí mando yo, ¿estamos?!! ¿A qué esperamos para irnos? ¡Aligerando! ¡Un, dos, un, dos…!

—¡¡Que tengáis suerteeeeeee!! –se rió Kakashi.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

Si sólo el camino desde Konoha hasta allí había sido una tortura, la mayoría sabían que la misión iba a ser MUCHO más complicada. Y la niña princesa no hacía más que complicar las cosas y, de paso, demostrar que no todos los miembros de la realeza son delicados y benévolos; al menos, a ella se la podía describir como "mala idea, Inner, y cabrona".

— ¿Pero queréis ir más rápido? –preguntó enojada.

—Joder con la niña problemática…

— ¡Tú calla, pelo de escoba!

—¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!! ¡¡Esa sí que ha sido buena!! –rió Naruto.

— ¡Tú a callar también, renacuajo!

Aquí fue Kiba quien se rió.

— ¡Tú no te libras, cara de perro!

— ¿Siempre es así? –le preguntó Sakura a Rei.

—Siempre –respondió el chico con resignación.

—¡¡Eh!! ¡¡A ver qué dices de mí!!

—Etto…Hime-san…tranquilícese un poco, que la protegeremos bien… –dijo Hinata, sonriendo como ella solía, de aquella manera que calmaría incluso a Lee en uno de sus arranques de la juventud.

— ¡Hala, qué ojos! –exclamó la niña, mirándola fijamente con curiosidad (y demostrando que al fin y al cabo sólo era una cría)-. ¡Parece que estés muerta!

"Muerta"… Esa palabra resonó en los oídos de la kunoichi de cabello azulado, haciéndola deprimirse. Vale que era tranquila, pero TANTO no…

—¡¡No te metas con la pobre Hinata!! –exclamó Naruto, indignado-. ¡¡Con lo buena chica que es, y tú diciéndole estas cosas!!

La muchacha pareció arrepentida, pero automáticamente puso cara de pasota y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Andando, saco de pulgas –refunfuño-. Y no te creas que pienso dormir en el suelo. Como mínimo, quiero un hotel de cinco estrellas, con aguas termales y masajistas privados.

—Sí, sí, claro dattebayô…

Y, mientras avanzaban/discutían, alguien los vigilaba entre las sombras…

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

_N/A: Ya os digo, aunque parezca seria, la cosa va a dar unas vueltas de campana y va a acabar siendo…XD. No podéis decir que es corto n.nU._

_No sé cuánto tardaré, así que os dejo un avance. ¡¡Gracias por leer, dejadme reviews n.n!!_

_PD: La canción de Kiba y Naruto la saqué de los Simpson. No me demandéis ToT._

_ß__-------------------------------------En el próximo capítulo…------------------------------------__à_

— _¡No le permitiré que le ponga las manos encima a nuestra Hinata y se quede impune! Me encargaré de que el Uzumaki lo pase mal… –el Inuzuka señaló al Aburame-. ¡¡Y tú me vas a ayudar!!_

_ß__---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__à_

_El rubio la cogió de la mano, sonriendo como solía y haciendo que se ruborizara._

—_Vamos, Hinata, sólo es para divertirnos un rato… Además, Sakura no se va a enfadar, créeme. Es más, que esto se le ha ocurrido a ella. ¡¡Venga, vamos a pasarlo bien juntos!!_

— _¿Exactamente de qué manera? –preguntó la voz que menos querían escuchar en ese preciso momento._

_ß__---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__à_

—_Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero tengo que ayudar a Lee. Ya sabes, él está traumatizado con lo de su hijo inventado y todo eso, y yo, como buen médico, tengo que ayudarle a superarlo. A lo mejor otro día… –se excusó la joven._

_Y se marchó con una amplia sonrisa malvada en los labios, dejando al Uchiha solo y cabreado… ¿o celoso?_

_ß__---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__à_

—_¡¡Eres un borde!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –preguntó la chica de moñitos a gritos._

—_Cállate un ratito –protestó su amigo-. Me pones dolor de cabeza._

— _¿Ah, sí? ¡Esto sí que te va a poner dolor de cabeza! –y acto seguido la kunoichi se puso a gritar agudamente, perforando con su voz los tímpanos del pobre Neji._

"_Maldita sea… ¿qué puedo hacer para que se calle? ¿La mato?"._

_ß__---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__à_

—_Ino, ¿me puedes decir qué significa esto? –preguntó Sai, acercándose con su libro a la rubia Yamanaka._

— _¡Claro que sí! –exclamó la chica jovialmente-. A ver…te… –se ruborizó y no pudo terminar la frase-. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mí?_

—_Bueno, creí que eras la más indicada para ello…_

_ß__---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__à_

_¡No os olvidéis de los review n.n! ¡Gracias a tods!_


	5. Un día movidito

_¡¡Hola a tods n.n!! Lo que esperabais… ¡comienza el romance en mayúsculas! Unos más que otros, claro, pero esto se va moviendo…y cada vez me salen los capis mas largos U. Obviamente, por eso he tardado._

_¡Muchas gracias por las reviews! Me animáis mucho, de verdad n.n. Nunca imaginé que recibiría tantas TwT._

_¡¡Espero que os guste y que comentéis!!_

**Capítulo V: Un día movidito**

— ¡Calor! –exclamó un rubio de ojos azules, sacando la lengua para darle más dramatismo a su interpretación-. ¡¡Hace MUCHO calorrrrrrrrr!! ¡¡Necesito aguaaaaa!!

Sakura no tardó apenas un segundo en darle un capón…y el chichón tardó prácticamente el mismo tiempo en hacer su estelar aparición.

—¡¡Ayyyy!! –protestó el chico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡¡Sakura-chan, tú o me quieres, o me odias mucho dattebayô!!

— ¡Lo segundo, diría yo! –dijo la chica de cabello rosa, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y riendo malignamente.

—Sí, pero igualmente no sabes cocinar –opinó Choji.

— ¿Y eso a qué venía?

—Fafe fiefo fe fo fafo –dijo el Akimichi sin parar de comer papas.

Todos miraron a Shikamaru, quien suspiró de pereza.

—…dice que ya hacía tiempo que no hablaba –tradujo-. Joder, qué problemático es esto; voy a tener que cobrar por servicio de traducción… –pareció que se le ocurría una idea-. Eeeeh…

Una aguda voz femenina los sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Pero, ¿queréis ir más deprisa? –la pequeña princesa estaba (otra vez) de mal humor-. ¿Sois ninjas o un atajo de caracoles? ¡Debería daros ver…! –los ojos de la chiquilla se fueron súbitamente hacia una enorme mariposa con las alas de color rojo y rosa, muy llamativa-. ¡Hala, qué bonita! ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Por la combinación hortera de colores, yo diría que Sakura –opinó Ino, quien había sacado una revista de moda y la hojeaba desinteresadamente.

— ¡Cállate, cerda!

—Hortera.

— ¡Cerda!

— ¡Hortera!

—¡¡CER…!!

—¡¡Mariposa horteraaaaaaa!! ¡¡Ven aquí!! –exclamó la niña de pelo cobrizo, corriendo detrás del insecto.

—¡¡Hime-samaaaaaa!! ¡¡No se separe, que es peligroso!! –Rei corría desesperado detrás de su… ¿ama? ¿Amiga? ¿Hermana? ¿Algo?

— ¿A ti no te gustan las mariposas? –le preguntó Kiba a Shino.

—Prefiero las cucarachas, para serte sincero –respondió éste, sacándose una de la manga.

—¡¡KYAAAA, CUCARACHA!! –exclamaron Ino y Sakura, escondiéndose detrás de Choji (que lograba taparlas a las dos).

—Pues es mona –opinó Hinata, mirándola con curiosidad.

Las dos kunoichis histéricas compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

"Mira que la niña esta tiene gustos raros…".

—… ¿no deberíamos estar haciendo algo? –preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

"…que le mole el renacuajo raro este es la prueba", terminaron las dos chicas con su conexión telepática.

— ¿Nuestro trabajo, quizá? –sugirió Neji con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mientras los jóvenes shinobi se trataban de poner de acuerdo para que la revoltosa niña no se les escapara, ésta ya había logrado acorralar a su preciada "mariposa hortera" y estaba a punto de atraparla.

—¡¡¡Ya te tengo!!! –exclamó, triunfante.

Pero se llevó un chasco al cerrar las manos y no atrapar nada entre ellas como quería.

— ¡Eh! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa!? –gritó la chiquilla, cogiendo una de sus ya típicas rabietas y agitando brazos y piernas en el aire… ¿en el aire?

— ¿Quiénes sois? –preguntó el ayudante (o mayordomo, o lo que fuera) de la niña, cabreado al ver que un ninja desconocido (rodeado de sus buenos diez compañeros) sostenía a la princesita en el aire, quien daba pataditas furiosas sin resultado alguno.

Los shinobi –algo confundidos- vieron que los secuestradores llevaban la cinta de la villa de la Roca.

—Y ahora, ¿qué vais a hacer?

Los de Konoha se miraron, sonriendo.

— ¡Rasengan!

— ¡Chidori!

— ¡Ataque de la Inner furiosa! ¡Shanaroo!

—Joer, qué problemático… –un kunai pasó volando muy de cerca por la cabeza del Nara-. Vale, vale… ¡Kagemane no jutsu!

— ¡Ninpô: Baika no jutsu! –Choji se hinchó cual pavo real (literalmente).

— ¡Ostia! ¡Qué gordo que está el tío!

—¡¡¡NO ESTOY GORDO!!! ¡¡Nikudan shensha!!

— ¡Shintenshin no jutsu! –Ino hizo una muequita seductora (en su opinión).

— ¡Ataque del insecto palo!

—Kiba… –murmuró Shino, dirigiéndole una mirada terrible (o se suponía, porque era imposible ver sus ojos).

—Era broma, joer… ¡Gijyuu ninpô: Shikyaku no jutsu!

—Mushi Kabe no jutsu.

—… –Sai simplemente hacía un dibujo detrás de otro.

— ¡Byakugan!

— ¡Byakugan!

— ¿Otra veeeeeez? ¡Un poco de originalidad, por favor! ¡Dattebayô!

—¡¡¡NARUTOOOO!!! ¡¡¡TOMA INNER!!!

—¡¡¡Que yo soy de tu equipooooo!! –el pobre chico Kyuubi voló hacia el infinito y más allá acompañado de su rasengan.

—… ¡¡Con pasión!! ¡¡Gai-sensei, míreme desde el cielo!! –exclamó el chico de verde, llorando a lágrima viva pero con una de sus sonrisas relucientes.

—Ni que estuviera muerto –comentó Tenten, sacando un kunai detrás de otro de su bolsa y agarrando sus pergaminos de ataques.

— ¿¡Gai-sensei!? ¿¡MUERTO!? ¡¡No tengo ganas de seguir viviendooooooooo!!

—Bueno, para mí sería todo un placer matarte –se ofreció la chica de moñitos con una sonrisa "amable".

—Tenten, no te conviertas en homicida, que no quiero verte en la cárcel…aunque no te culpo por querer matarlo.

La muchacha sonrió amplia y maliciosamente, corriendo tras él a unirse a la lucha. Tras un par de segundos cavilando, el Rock se encogió de hombros y dio un impresionante salto, al grito de:

—¡¡Gai-sensei!! ¡¡Míreme desde el cielo!!

¿El resultado? Cinco minutos más tarde, diez ninjas de la Roca estaban mareados a los pies de diez altaneros ninjas de Konoha con pose a lo "Ángeles de Charlie" –uno de ellos con un par de chichones gigantes en la frente-.

—Jajá, ha sido un juego de niños –se rió Hime, ya liberada (y bastante desahogada, pues le había dado unos cuantos mordiscos a su captor cuando éste se había descuidado).

—Niña, pero si no has hecho nada –se atrevió a contradecirle el rubio Jinchuuriki, frotándose la dolorida frente.

— ¡Tú calla si no quieres más golpes! –exclamó la niña, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y mirándolo con desafío-. Además, si tú tampoco has hecho nada digno de destacar; la chica esa que parece una muerta ha peleado más que tú.

Hinata llevó la vista al suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índice, vergonzosa al notar las miradas de todos fijas en ella.

—Hm…etto…bueno, yo no…

—Es verdad, Hinata ha peleado muy bien dattebayô –coincidió el de ojos azules, dedicando a la joven una de sus mejores sonrisas relucientes.

—Oh, gracias, Naruto-kun –la chica le agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa tímida, pero en su cabeza unas veinte chibi Hinatas bailaban la conga cantando "Naruto nos ha alabado", "Naruto nos ha sonreído", "Qué rubio tan mono dattebayô" o "Lalalalalalala – soy feliz – lalalalalala", entre otras muchas cosas.

Rei, yendo a su bola, se dirigió a los secuestradores –que estaban "un poco" mareadillos-, agarró a uno y comenzó a darle de bofetones.

— ¿Porqué-nos-habéis-atacado? –preguntó entre golpe y golpe.

"Joer, y el niño parecía tonto…", pensamiento general.

—Pues para secuestrarme a mí, por supuesto; ¿para qué sino? Soy tan importante… –simplificó Hime, haciéndose la chulita.

—No…estoy…autorizado…a…hablar…

—Bueno, yo lo puedo convencer –Sasuke sonrió a medias-. Mientras estaba con Orochimaru aprendí unos cuantos métodos de…persuasión, aparte de a hablar pársel.

"Jo, ¿Sasuke también se une al mundo sado? Este país se nos hunde encima…", pensó Tenten, pesimista.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun es lindo…¡¡pero Sai-kun lo es máaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!! ¡¡Si es mono hasta cuando estornuda!!", gritó Ino mentalmente, mirando al dibujante quien le sonrió a pesar de no saber nada de lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza.

"Ay, Sasuke-kun…qué sexy tiene que estar con un látigo, unos pantalones de cuero ajustados, el torso desnudo y… ¡Kami-sama, sálvame de pecar!", Sakura se emocionó y sacó su abanico de plumas para hacerse aire mientras se secaba un hilillo de sangre que se le escurría por la nariz.

—Sakura, ¿me lo prestas? –pidió el Uchiha, mirando a la pelirosa y tendiéndole la mano.

La chica dudó, pero finalmente asintió y se lo entregó.

—Bien…o cantas, o te hago cosquillas –amenazó el moreno, muy serio.

Caída al suelo por parte de casi todos los presentes –incluso los enemigos-.

—Vaya técnicas que usaba Orochimaru –dijo Neji, el único que no se había caído.

—Sí, es que como el tío tenía un poco de pluma… –comentó Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¡No, cosquillas no! –suplicó el de la Roca-. ¡Son mi punto débil! ¡Hablaré! ¡¡Buscábamos el rollo!!

Silencio general.

— ¿Qué rollo? –preguntó Naruto, rascándose la nuca.

—Esto es un rollo –repuntó Shikamaru, sacando una almohada y su osito y poniéndose bajo un árbol a dormir.

—Pues el rollo del mensaje, el del tratado, el que tenéis que custodiar… -explicó el ninja de la Roca, hablando despacio como si se comunicara con un grupo de idiotas integrales-. Venga, no me iréis a decir que os habéis olvidado de vuestra propia misión.

Intercambio de miradas entre los de Konoha.

—Pero si nosotros no llevamos ningún mensaje… –dijo Kiba-. Sólo tenemos que transportar a la niñata esta…

El Inuzuka esquivó por los pelos la patada de la enfurecida niña.

—Un momento…

Los ninja de la Roca se reunieron en un grupito, cuchicheando, mientras los de la Hoja se entretenían durmiendo (Shikamaru), dibujando a Ino (Sai), posando para Sai (Ino), compartiendo secretos de tortura (Sakura y Sasuke), comiendo ramen (Naruto), bailando mentalmente (Hinata), conspirando contra Lee (Tenten), tratando que Tenten no matara a Lee (Neji), rezando a su hijo inventado y a Gai (Lee), quitándole pulgas a Akamaru (Kiba), adiestrando las pulgas de Akamaru (Shino), zampando (Choji), persiguiendo la mariposa hortera (Hime) y tratar de cazar a Hime con un cazamariposas tamaño XXL (Rei).

—Ejem… –el jefe de los ninja rivales tosió para llamar la atención del loco grupo-. Tras cinco minutillos de deliberación…

— ¿¡Cinco minutos!? –gritó Naruto-. ¡¡Media hora dattebayô!!

Por no perder la costumbre, Sakura le dio un capón.

—Hemos concluido que no sois los ninja que buscábamos.

Caída al suelo general –exceptuando a Shikamaru, que ya estaba tendido en el suelo, sobando-.

— ¿¡Qué!? –gritó la pelirosa, dominada por su Inner.

—Sí, sí, fallo nuestro…

—¡¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¿¡¡Equivocarse de objetivo!!? ¡¡Qué patético!! –rió Kiba.

—No te pases, Kiba-kun –lo regañó Hinata amistosamente-. Si no son ninjas de muy buena categoría no tienes porqué… -se detuvo al ver las expresiones de los de la Roca-. ¿He…dicho algo malo?

—Hinata también sabe dar donde duele –se admiró el rubio Jinchuuriki.

—Una vez me dio una patada en mis partes –recordó el Inuzuka, haciendo un gesto de dolor extremo.

—…a ver qué le estabas haciendo dattebayô –dijo el otro, molesto, pero a la vez divertido al imaginar la peculiar escena.

—Me reía de ella porque está enam… ¡ay, me ha picado una abeja!

—Te lo mereces, por pesado –dijo Shino con su calma habitual, cogiendo uno de sus bichos.

—¡¡Quiero irme ya!! –gritó Hime, molesta por no ser el centro de atención durante cinco minutos-. ¡¡Estoy cansada!! ¡¡Quiero ir en el caballo!!

—Ejem…es un perro, princesa –susurró Rei.

—Bueno, pero a mí me parece un caballo –se empeñó la chiquilla, ostentando el poco o nulo conocimiento que tenía de la fauna mientras daba vueltas en torno a un molesto Akamaru, que gruñía en señal de amenaza-. Chucho, ni se te ocurra morderme, ¿eh?

—Vale, nena, yo te subo –aceptó el Inuzuka, subiéndola a la grupa del cabreado can-. Ni se te ocurra tirarla al suelo, ¿eh?

Y viendo como Hime reía desquiciadamente mientras dirigía al pobre perro tirándole del pelaje, se confirmó que los siguientes días iban a ser muuuy duros.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡¡Waaaaaaah!!! ¡¡¡Qué lujazo!!! –exclamaron Sakura e Ino con los ojitos brillantes.

— ¿A que sí? Son las ventajas de ser una princesa –se enorgulleció la chiquilla de cabello cobrizo.

Después de un día bastante movido –pero por suerte sin heridos mortales- la princesita caprichosa comenzó a gritar que tenía hambre –justo después de robarle a Choji la mitad de sus existencias y comérselas-, y también a decir que estaba cansada. Algo incomprensible, pues se había pasado la mitad del viaje subida en Akamaru. Por suerte, los ya hartos shinobi habían llegado a los límites del País de la Cascada; en un par de horas llegaron a una ciudad y pudieron alojarse en un hotel.

Por supuesto, no en un hotel cualquiera; en uno que tenía cinco estrellas ninja, y todos los privilegios que eso otorgaba…

—Dos habitaciones de trescientos metros cuadrados, una para chicas y otra para chicos, con baño privado, jacuzzi y aguas termales, servicio de habitaciones para pedir comida y/o un masajista buenorro, camas blanditas con peluches para dormir tranquilamente…en resumen: el paraíso –enumeró Hime.

—¡¡Comida!! ¡¡¡Comida!!! ¡¡¡¡COMIDA!!!! –gritó Choji, con los ojos desquiciados y un reguero de baba cayéndole por la barbilla.

—Em…sí, hay comida. Y, por supuesto, la estancia es gratis; pueden hacer lo que les dé en gana –dijo Rei.

Al oír esto, los ninja se dispersaron a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡¡¡Ramen!!! –exclamó el Uzumaki, ansioso.

— ¡Espera, Naruto! –trató de detenerlo Sakura-. ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante!

— ¡Bueno, mientras como ramen, ¿vale?! –y el chico salió corriendo hacia el bar, seguido de la exaltada pelirosa.

Ante este hecho, la heredera de los Hyuuga se alarmó. ¿Aquellos dos…juntos? ¿Tenía que pedirle algo importante? ¿No sería…?

Si llegaba a ser eso, tendría que tomar medidas.

Hyuuga Hinata, experta en la materia Uzumaki Naruto –sobretodo en cuanto a espiar se trataba- se colocó la banda de Konoha en la frente y comenzó con su particular "Misión Imposible" –tarareando la música y todo-. Corrió escondiéndose tras las columnas, sin importarle demasiado que el personal del hotel la mirara como si estuviera loca de remate. Entró en el lugar un par de minutos después que el rubio y la pelirosa; se colocó tras una columna a espiarlos, justo cuando el Uzumaki decía, casi atragantándose con el ramen:

—Bien, Sakura-chan; acepto.

—¡¡Genial!! –exclamó la chica, tirándose a abrazarlo-. ¡Te quiero, Naruto, aunque a veces intente matarte!

—Lo sé –dijo el chico, sin soltar su bol de ramen.

La muchacha Hyuuga se quedó en blanco, mientras su cerebro sacaba conclusiones por su cuenta. ¿Significaban aquellas palabras que Naruto y Sakura…? No, no podía ser… ¿verdad? Sí, últimamente los había visto muy juntos, y eran muy buenos amigos desde siempre, pero también se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke y la pelirosa se lanzaban miraditas mal disimuladas que demostraban que, o tardarían poco en liarse, o ya lo estaban. Pero al fin y al cabo, el rubio siempre había dicho estar enamorado de la chica de cabello rosa; quizá se había declarado y…sólo de pensarlo le dio un mareo.

Distraída en sus divagaciones, la chica de cabello azulado no se percató de que Sakura se despedía del chico y se alejaba brincando como una niña, ni de que él terminaba diez platos de ramen seguidos, ni cuando el rubio fue a salir del restaurante pero la pilló y se quedó mirándola, en espera de una reacción que no llegaba.

— ¡Ay! –exclamó la kunoichi, saliendo de su trance al notar que alguien le tiraba de un mechón de cabello.

— ¡Ah, Hinata! –exclamó Naruto (el responsable del tirón de pelo), muy contento-. Pensaba que te habías vuelto a desmayar o algo así... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven su puso pálida y acto seguido se ruborizó.

—Oh, pues…yo estaba…es decir, estaba buscando…hm… –pensó rápidamente-. A Shino, eso, es. Hay una araña gigante en nuestra habitación, y como él es un experto en bichos, pues…

Naruto no quedó del todo convencido con la explicación, y la miró sospechando.

— ¿Has escuchado mi conversación con Sakura-chan?

La Hyuuga bajó la cabeza, avergonzada e incapaz de mentir dos veces en el mismo minuto.

—Un poquito –reconoció en voz baja, jugando con sus dedos.

El rubio suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Entonces…lo siento mucho, Hinata, pero tengo que hacer esto.

La chica retrocedió, temerosa, pero él se limitó a cogerla por detrás de las rodillas, se la echó a la espalda y así –llevándola a caballito- se alejó del lugar corriendo como un poseso –no sin antes "tomar prestado" un bol de ramen, argumentando que era su combustible-. Eso sí, a pesar de estar medio mareada, la chica de ojos blancos se sentía como si estuviera en el mismísimo paraíso.

"Naruto-kun… ¿dónde me llevas?", pensó la chica antes de quedarse traspuesta de nuevo.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡¡Me aburrooooooooooooooo!!! –protestó una chica de largos cabellos rubios, mirando a sus dos compañeros-. ¡¡Ya sé porqué nos llaman "el trío de bobos"!!

Miró críticamente a sus dos amigos; Shikamaru estaba tirado en el sofá, durmiendo abrazado a su osito de peluche, murmurando algo parecido a "Temari, el abanico no…no volveré a hacerlo…". Choji estaba sentado enfrente de una enorme mesa llena de todos los tipos imaginables de comida y engullendo sin parar.

Suspirando irritada, Ino se levantó y salió del lugar murmurando.

—Yo me abro…

Mirando hacia todos lados, recorrió el hotel de punta a punta. ¡Anda que eran aburridos los de su equipo! Casi se sentía desplazada con ellos; ella necesitaba un poco de acción…

Sus ojos azules se iluminaron al descubrir en uno de los salones a un chico muy pálido, moreno, que leía un libro con interés.

—¡¡¡Saaaaaaaaaaaaai!! –exclamó, contenta, tirándose en el sofá al lado del dibujante.

Él dio un respingo, alarmado, pero al ver a la Yamanaka le dedicó una de sus tranquilas sonrisas y bajó el libro.

— ¿Puedo quedarme? Con los de mi grupo me aburro –dijo la chica, haciendo pucheritos.

—Por supuesto –asintió el joven ANBU sonriendo aún más-. Siempre es muy agradable estar en tu compañía, Ino.

La chica rió nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué libro es? –preguntó, mirando la tapa, en la que rezaba el título "La esposa del vecino"-. ¿De qué trata?

—De una infidelidad –dijo el chico sin perder su sonrisa inocente.

—Oh…no sabía que leyeras este tipo de cosas.

—No solía hacerlo, pero últimamente los leo, para tratar de comprender mejor los sentimientos de la gente –dijo, mirándola con fijeza.

— ¿Y te ayuda? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Él movió la cabeza sin definirse.

—Un poco. Pero aún hay cosas que no termino de comprender. Por ejemplo, quería preguntarte una cosa.

La rubia esperó, intrigada, mientras el dibujante buscaba una página que tenía marcada.

—Ino, ¿me puedes decir qué significa esto? –preguntó Sai, acercándose con su libro a la rubia Yamanaka.

— ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó la chica jovialmente-. A ver…te… –se ruborizó y no pudo terminar la frase-. ¿Por qué me preguntas esto a mí?

—Bueno, creí que eras la más indicada para ello…

La joven se rascó una mejilla, sin saber exactamente cómo definirlo. Es que, ¿cómo explicarle a alguien lo que significan las palabras "te amo"?

—Pero bueno… ¿por qué me lo dices a mí? No sé, por ejemplo a Sakura…

—Ya le pregunté, pero ella me dijo que tú lo sabías mucho mejor que ella porque se lo ibas diciendo a cada chico que pillabas por delante.

Las mejillas de la chica volvieron a ponerse del color de la grana, pero más de furia que de vergüenza.

— ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? ¿¡¡La frentona va diciendo eso de mí!!? ¡¡Se va a enterar de quién es Ino Yamanaka!! –gritó la rubia, furiosa, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por allí.

—No creo que fuera con mala intención…

—¡¡Oh, claro que fue con mala intención!! –Ino estaba que echaba humo-. ¡¡A ver qué trola me invento para contársela a Sasuke-kun!!

—Prefiero me expliques lo que te he pedido.

La rubia juntó sus dedos índice, buscando una respuesta adecuada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba pareciéndose a Hinata.

—Bueno… –la florista suspiró-. Pues realmente no sé cómo explicártelo…es algo que le dices a una persona con la que quieres estar para siempre, con la que te sientes como especial…no sé, Sai, es difícil explicarlo. Vaya que eres extraño…normalmente las personas aprendemos esto por nosotras solas.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Puede que sí sea extraño. Pero…igualmente, ¿eso es lo que le pasa a Hinata-san con Naruto?

—Sí… ¿cómo sabes lo de Hinata? –se extrañó la chica.

—Sakura me lo contó.

—Ah –la rubia sonrió con malicia-. Seguro que no te ha contado sobre ella y Sasuke.

—No, eso me lo explicó Naruto –vaya, el equipo siete no era muy dado a esconder sus secretos.

—Oh, claro.

—Entonces… –Sai se sacó un lápiz del bolsillo y comenzó a anotar en el margen del libro-. "Amar" a alguien implica querer estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, y sentirte muy bien cuando estás a su lado… –se detuvo un segundo, pensando-. ¿Cómo tú y yo?

En ese punto, el rostro de la rubia alcanzó un parecido increíble con un tomate.

—Hm…bueno, depende de cómo lo mires… –súbitamente la chica esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante y le echó los brazos al cuello-. ¡¡Qué tierno eres, Sai!!

Y, después de plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla se alejó del sitio dando saltitos de alegría porque: a) había ayudado a solucionar las dudas de Sai, b) éste había insinuado a su muy inocente manera que le gustaba y la mejor, c) podría restregárselo por la cara a Sakura.

El moreno sonrió, rozándose con la punta de los dedos en la mejilla, viendo como la Yamanaka se alejaba alegremente, haciendo oscilar su larguísima cabellera rubia.

— ¿Soy…mono?

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

Un poco más lejos, una pelirosa caminaba casi dando brincos. Convencer a Naruto había sido realmente fácil. Ahora sólo le quedaba llevar a cabo su maquiavélico plan estilo Orochimaru a la acción. Con la ayuda del rubio, por supuesto.

"Ji, ji, ji… ¡el poder femenino contraataca!", exclamó su Inner, entusiasmada.

Tan feliz iba que no se percató de que en su trayectoria se cruzaba un joven moreno contra el que casi chocó, si no hubiera sido porque él la cogió a tiempo de evitar una catástrofe mayor.

—Ten cuidado –advirtió él, con aquella voz que tan bien conocía.

— ¡Ah, hola, Sasuke-kun! –el rostro de la chica se iluminó con una sonrisa-. ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte!

—Sí…casualidad.

La voz algo titubeante del Uchiha le indicó que para nada era una casualidad y que él probablemente la había estado buscando por todo el lugar.

—Justamente quería hablar contigo –indicó la kunoichi-. ¿Salimos afuera?

—Claro.

Los dos shinobi se sentaron en un banco del jardín trasero que había en el lujoso hotel, bajo un árbol de cerezo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de que el otro día iba a preguntarte algo antes de que llegara Naruto corriendo con Hinata? Luego se me olvidó decírtelo –recordó la pelirosa.

—Sí, sí que me acuerdo –respondió Sasuke-. ¿Qué era?

Ella suspiró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y bajó la mirada, lo que hizo que el Uchiha se tensionara.

—Sabes…creo que últimamente hemos estado dando un poco de lado a Naruto. Puede que tú no lo hayas notado, porque siempre te comportas así –añadió rápidamente, al ver que él iba a protestar-. Pero yo sí que lo he notado. Por eso estos días está un poco más…exaltado que de costumbre.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres que le haga yo? –replicó el moreno, molesto al ver que la conversación no se encaminaba hacia la dirección que a él le habría gustado.

—No pases de él, que se esforzó mucho para traerte de vuelta, ¿vale?

El joven fue a replicarle de nuevo, pero no fue capaz. ¿Cómo decirle que no si lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, en una expresión casi de súplica?

—Vale… -suspiró.

— ¡Yupi! –la Haruno aplaudió de contenta-. ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun!

—Hn –el chico se sintió algo turbado ante la sonrisa de su amiga, pero actuó como si todo aquello no tuviera nada que ver con él (el orgullo Uchiha, por supuesto).

—Pues nada, era sólo eso –sonrió, poniéndose de pie-. Muchas gracias por escucharme, señor Uchiha –bromeó, haciendo una reverencia.

Él sonrió también, pero al ver algo en el hombro de la pelirosa se puso en pie con rapidez.

—Estate quieta –advirtió-. Tienes una oruga en el hombro.

— ¿¡¡¡ORUGAAAA!!!? –gritó la chica, en estado de pánico-. ¡¡Quítamela, quítamela!!

—Ya, tranquila –la calmó él, dándole suaves golpecitos en la cabeza mientras le quitaba el bicho y lo dejaba en una de las ramas bajas del árbol-. Ya está. ¿Y tú te llamas a ti misma kunoichi?

—No te burles –protestó la pelirosa, aferrada al cuello del kimono masculino que vestía el moreno-. Me dan mucho asco porque una vez estaba comiendo bajo un árbol con mi familia, cayó un bicho de esos al arroz y estuve a punto de comérmelo. Lamento no ser como tú, que no te da miedo nada –dijo con cierto recelo en la voz.

—La verdad es que me dan un poco de repelús las serpientes –soltó el chico de repente.

Sakura lo miró con los verdes ojos muy abiertos, y soltó una risita.

—No lo sabía.

—Nunca se lo había contado a nadie –confesó él.

Se miraron, sonriendo tímidamente. El viento movió suavemente los cabellos de ambos, rosa y negro, y las ramas del cerezo que se alzaban sobre ellos…con fatales consecuencias: a la Haruno le vino a la mente la cancioncilla ridícula de Naruto y Kiba.

"Sasuke y Sakura, sentados bajo un arbolito, dándose besitos…", sonaba insistentemente en su cabeza, rompiendo en pedazos el romanticismo del momento.

"¿¡¡Porqué ahoraaaaaaaaaa!!?", gritó su Inner, histérica, "¡¡Cambia de emisora, subnormala!!".

"We are fighting dreamers, lalalalalalalalala", aquello iba de mal en peor; ahora se acordaba de aquel día de fiesta en el que Lee se había puesto especialmente "achispado" y había acabado cantando subido encima de una mesa y haciendo un ridículo bailecito "sexy".

—Esto…mejor me voy… –murmuró la chica, apartándose de su compañero, a punto de vomitar.

—Sakura, espera. Me gustaría que…

Viendo el peligro cerniéndose sobre ella, la joven lo interrumpió a toda prisa, viendo una ocasión excelente para poner en marcha su malvado plan.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun, pero tengo que ayudar a Lee. Ya sabes, él está traumatizado con lo de su hijo inventado y todo eso, y yo, como buen médico, tengo que ayudarle a superarlo. A lo mejor otro día… –se excusó la joven.

Y se marchó con una amplia sonrisa malvada en los labios, dejando al Uchiha solo y cabreado… ¿o celoso?

"Je, je, je…creo que ALGUIEN le va a enseñar a Uchiha que es el ser rechazado…y también creo que ALGUIEN se va a divertir de lo lindo. Y ahora, a ver si encontramos a Kiba o a Naruto y les damos una paliza".

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

La joven de cabello recogido en moños suspiró. Se soltó el peinado, dejando que los mechones de color castaño cayeran por sus hombros; también quitó la banda de Konoha de su frente. Se estiró en la hierba, respirando con tranquilidad. Eso era lo que le hacía falta: estar en un ambiente natural, en silencio, sin frikis vestidos de verde llorando por hijos que nunca había existido…

Un golpe justo al lado de su oído le hizo dar un salto. Indignada, alzó la vista para encontrarse con un chico alto, de cabello castaño y ojos plata, que la miraba con una sonrisa de clara superioridad grabada en el rostro.

— ¡Neji! –exclamó la chica con tono de reproche-. ¿Porqué demonios has hecho eso?

El Hyuuga sonrió levemente.

—Es que te veía demasiado tranquila.

—Oh, ya veo lo buen amigo que eres –dijo Tenten con ironía-. Cuando por fin estoy relajada, sin que un loco de ojos saltones que me pone histérica grite nosequé de la juventud, tú, como buen amigo mío que eres, ¡¡no se te ocurre otra cosa que darme un golpe justo al lado del oído!! Eres tan comprensivo, Neji, de verdad…

Él se encogió de hombros, sin parecer importarle demasiado.

La kunoichi le dirigió una mirada fulminante de sus ojos castaños. Por alguna extraña razón, el chico de los ojos blancos notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

—¡¡Eres un borde!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –preguntó la chica de moñitos a gritos.

—Cállate un ratito –protestó su amigo-. Me pones dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Esto sí que te va a poner dolor de cabeza! –y acto seguido la kunoichi se puso a gritar agudamente, perforando con su voz los tímpanos del pobre Neji.

"Maldita sea… ¿qué puedo hacer para que se calle? ¿La mato?".

—Tenten… –murmuró; como la chica no le prestó ninguna atención, alzó la voz-. ¡Tenten!

— ¿¡¡QUÉ!!?

El chico le puso las manos en las mejillas, mirándola fijamente.

—Ya está bien, ¿no crees?

Tenten entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo sus cachetes se ponían cada vez más cálidos entre las frías manos de Neji.

—Pues no, creo que no está bien.

Y, de sopetón, con todo el descaro del mundo, aprovechó su situación para plantarle un beso. Neji no pareció escandalizado, ni sorprendido.

— ¿A qué venía eso? –preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Tenten se encogió de hombros, con los ojos brillando maliciosamente.

—Los demás, aunque no seamos miembros de la familia Hyuuga, tenemos derecho a expresar lo que sentimos. O a hacer lo que nos de la gana. Es un país libre, ¿no? –sus ojos castaños se fijaron desafiantes en los de él.

—Sí, es un país libre. Pero tampoco te pases, eh –le puso una mano en la cabeza (probablemente a modo de muestra de cariño o algo así).

—Déjame hacer lo que quiera. Si es que –suspiró-, ya no quedan hombres amables en el mundo…

El Hyuuga frunció el ceño; ahora era él el ofendido.

—Perdona, pero yo tengo más educación que tú, que le vas plantando besos por ahí a la gente. Si es que… -sus ojos saltaron a algún punto detrás de la chica de pelo castaño-. ¿Lee?

La kunoichi se giró. Efectivamente, allí estaba el loco de los ojos saltones, sólo que en aquel momento no parecía tan loco. Más bien, daba la impresión de estar abatido y sin ganas de nada, algo muy poco usual en él.

—Neji…Tenten… –los miró alternativamente-. Yo…como Gai-sensei está muerto, me voy a meter a monja.

Ahora, los que tenían los ojos saltones eran los dos compañeros del Rock…pero de la sorpresa.

—Pero, Lee… –comenzó a decir la experta en armas.

— ¡No intentes detenerme, Tenten! ¡Lo nuestro es imposible! –exclamó el chico, haciendo teatro (sólo que para él no era teatro).

Y el chico de verde se alejó comentando a gritos lo dura que era la pérdida de la juventud, mientras Tenten trataba de no reírse y Neji ponía una cara…bueno, cara de Neji.

—Vamos, que te invito a ramen –rió la experta en armas.

—Vale. A ver si continuamos esta interesante…conversación.

Tenten sonrió con malicia y lo cogió de la mano.

—Pero pagas tú –añadió la kunoichi.

—Qué más quisieras.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

—¡¡¡¡Pasoooooooooooooooo!!! ¡¡¡Dejadme pasar, que llevo una carga!!! –gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón, corriendo por los pasillos y atropellando a Kiba en su camino.

—¡¡Ten más cuidado, cara de zorro!! –exclamó el Inuzuka, molesto.

—¡¡Perdona, cara de perro, pero la situación es crítica dattebayô!!

El shinobi se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, mientras el Uzumaki corría a más no poder, atropellando a dos o tres personas en su camino y tirándole un bol de ramen encima a una de ellas. Por accidente, o eso dijo él.

— ¿Has visto? –le preguntó indignado a Shino, quien estaba a su lado.

—Ciertamente no –reconoció éste, observando la fascinante (y asquerosa) telaraña que había en una de las esquinas del pasillo-. Y a esto lo llaman primera clase, si lo fuera no habría telarañas….y si las hubiera serían de oro.

—¡¡Naruto se llevaba en brazos a Hinata!! ¡¡A HINATA!!

—Interesante… –murmuró el chico de gafas de sol, haciendo bailar claqué a las pulgas de Akamaru. Quién sabe si le interesaba el tema de su amiga o el de "joer, las pulgas también saben bailar claqué".

—¡¡Es una situación humillante para el equipo ocho!!

Shino no respondió, sino que además se sentó en una silla que había por allí, con aire aburrido.

— ¡No le permitiré que le ponga las manos encima a nuestra Hinata y se quede impune! Me encargaré de que Uzumaki lo pase mal…muy mal… –el Inuzuka señaló al Aburame-. ¡¡Y tú me vas a ayudar!!

— ¿Has pensado que con eso te estás arriesgando a volver a repetir aquel inolvidable momento en el que nuestra querida Hinata te dio una patada en los trombones? –preguntó el Aburame, juntando sus manos en pose filosófica.

—Me arriesgaré –dijo el moreno, poniéndose las manos en las caderas y haciendo un gesto de machito.

—Me huelo que esto va a salir mal… –pronosticó Shino, suspirando.

♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.♦.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡No te mueras dattebayô! –exclamó una aguda voz masculina en estado de pánico.

—No me estoy muriendo –protestó la chica, abriendo los ojos-. Sólo estaba… descansando la vista.

—Ufff… –el Uzumaki se pasó la mano por la frente en señal de alivio-. Es que eres muy sensible, ¿no?

—Un poquito –reconoció la Hyuuga, jugando con sus dedos-. ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

El lugar parecía la azotea del edificio, pero en vez de ser completamente de cemento tenía por aquí y por allá unas cuantas macetas con plantas; realmente era un lugar hermoso.

— ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? –inquirió, confusa.

El rubio se puso repentinamente serio.

—Has escuchado lo que hablábamos Sakura-chan y yo.

—Sí, sin querer…más o menos –añadió esto último en voz baja.

—Entonces… –el Uzumaki se acercó a la chica, y ésta retrocedió un paso, temerosa-. ¡Guárdanos el secreto! –suplicó el chico, juntando las manos en señal de súplica y agachando la cabeza.

—P-pero, Naruto-kun… –comenzó a decir ella.

— ¡Ah, ya sé! –exclamó el joven, con los ojos brillantes, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una maravillosa idea-. ¡Podrías ayudarnos!

Obviamente, eso a la chica no le hizo ninguna gracia; que "su Naruto-kun" estuviera saliendo con Sakura –al menos, a su entender- no estaba en su lista de "cosas que quisiera que pasaran", y mucho menos pensaba ayudarlo en ello, pero… ¿cómo decirle que no con esos inocentes ojos azules de zorrito…digo, cachorrito?

—Hum…es que yo… –murmuró la chica, comenzando a ruborizarse.

— ¡Vamos Hinata dattebayô! –la animó el rubio, dándole un poco delicado golpe en la espalda-. ¿Quién no querría molestar un ratito al tío más arrogante de Konoha?

—C… ¿cómo? –preguntó al chica de ojos blancos; ahí había algo que definitivamente NO cuadraba.

—Ya sabes –él le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas-. El plan para fastidiar a Sasuke.

La lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. ¡Eso era! Sakura le había pedido ayuda para fastidiar un rato al Uchiha. Precisamente, la pelirosa le había comentado –con gran malicia- que últimamente había estado pensando en "devolverle" al moreno todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, ahora que él parecía interesarse en ella de una forma más que amistosa. Lo que, desde una feminista posición, Hinata comprendía perfectamente; si ella no fuera tan tímida, haría lo mismo con Naruto…si llegaba a interesarse alguna vez por ella en una manera más que amistosa.

Su propia estupidez le resultó tan cómica que se echó a reír, cosa poco usual en ella. El rubio se la quedó mirando, perplejo, pero al ser también de risa fácil acabó también carcajeándose…y acabó abrazado a la chica.

—Y... ¿porqué nos reímos? –preguntó el Jinchuuriki, desconcertado, mirándola.

—Pues…porque soy tonta –rió Hinata, ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Ufff, si tú eres tonta yo soy una ameba dattebayô…

—Que, no, yo…

— ¡Yo!

—Bueno…si tú lo dices, Naruto-kun…tendrás razón

— ¿Ah? ¿Me estás llamando tonto, Hinata? –el rubio se hizo el ofendido.

La chica soltó una risita tímida.

—Ahora en serio…no sabía que fueras tan divertida, Hinata… –Naruto se puso las manos en la nuca como solía hacer-. Como siempre estás tan calladita y pareces un poco aburrida…

La chica se ruborizó, tanto por el halago por la posición en la que estaban situados: arrodillados en el suelo, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él con una mano en su pelo. Sintió que estaba MUY cercana a desmayarse de la emoción.

—Hum…Naruto-kun, será mejor que se te apartes…porque sino…yo…

—Oh, perdona…

El Uzumaki se apartó de la chica, mirándola con preocupación, recordando anteriores desmayos de la delicada chica.

—Eres muy sensible, Hinata –comentó el rubio, mirándola con curiosidad-. Te desmayas con facilidad, ¿verdad?

—No…no es demasiado habitual… –dijo ella, jugando con sus dedos-. Sólo cuando estoy contigo –añadió en un susurro.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—No, no es nada importante –Hinata sonrió.

—Oh, bueno –él no pareció muy convencido, pero decidió no tocar más el tema-. Igualmente, ¿vas a ayudarnos en nuestro plan súper secreto?

La chica se encontró en un dilema. Por un lado, el molestar y engañar a alguien para que desconfiara de otro alguien no era una de las cosas que entrara en sus principios… Pero, como ya había pensado antes, ¡era imposible decirle que no a aquellos ojos azules! Naruto era taaaaan convincente…al menos para ella.

"Y tan mono", añadió una vocecita maliciosa en su cabeza.

—Hum…Naruto-kun, no sé si es lo correcto…

El rubio la cogió de la mano, sonriendo como solía y haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Vamos, Hinata, sólo es para divertirnos un rato… Además, Sakura no se va a enfadar, créeme. Es más, que esto se le ha ocurrido a ella. ¡¡Venga, vamos a pasarlo bien juntos!!

— ¿Exactamente de qué manera? –preguntó la voz que menos querían escuchar en ese preciso momento.

Ambos se giraron, al estilo cámara lenta. Conocían esa voz. Conocían ese tono. Y definitivamente NO iba a traer nada bueno.

_Hum, en este capi no hubo mucho humor que digamos, pero a cambio hay bastante de todas las parejas. Kukuku, no os fiéis de mí…a Neji y Tenten aún les tiene que pasar...algo xD._

_La situación de Sakura con Sasuke y de repente a ella le viene una canción está inspirada en una escena de Kare Kano XD. Y lo de que Hinata parece muerta, lo dijo una amiga mía (no fan de Naruto ¬¬#)._

_¡Ahí va el avance! ¡Y dejad reviews, por favor!_

_-------------------------------------__En el próximo capítulo…__--------------------------------___

— _¿No crees que esta foto se vendería por un millón de Ryo? Me sé de algunos que se morirían al verla… –dijo, sonriendo con malicia._

_Naruto tembló al imaginarse la reacción de Neji al ver "eso". Ira. Odio. Muerte. "Su" muerte._

—_¡¡Dámela!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

—_Veo que Lee no pierde el tiempo –sonrió el Hyuuga, mirando como su estrambótico compañero lloraba abrazado a Sakura, quien reía con disimulo._

_Sasuke hizo una mueca de intenso desagrado._

—_Se va a enterar de quién soy yo… –musitó._

— _¡Ánimo, Sasuke! ¡Defiende el orgullo de los Uchiha! –exclamó Tenten…quién sabe si en broma, quién sabe si en serio._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

—_Em…esto te va a sonar a tópico, pero no es lo que parece –dijo Ino, levantándose a toda prisa de encima de su confuso compañero._

_Sai la miró estrechando los ojos en señal de sospecha._

— _¿No es lo que parece? –se pasó la mano por la barbilla-. Interesante argumento…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

—_No les hagas mucho caso, Naruto-kun –rogó Hinata-. Son un poco…posesivos con respecto a mí, pero tampoco es nada importante; no lo tomes en cuenta._

_El chico sonrió ampliamente._

— _¡Menos mal! No me gustaría perderte como amiga, Hinata…eres una gran chica…_

_El corazón de la Hyuuga se aceleró…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------___

_¡No os olvidéis de los review n.n! ¡Gracias a tods!_


End file.
